Hetalia and the Host club
by Flameswolf
Summary: The countries bosses want them to go undercover as high school students to learn the latest teenage trends to learn how to make their countries more popular; and let's face it: The countries are stupid. So what better school than Ouran Academy! But when the host club starts causing problems, will the nations survive? Rated T for language and France, need I say more?
1. School

**Welcome to the story! This story will mainly be the G8 and host club, but if you want anyone else, just tell me. I may also include the BTT and Nordics. If you want romance, let me know.**

**P.S. When Kaoru and Hikaru talk and overlap each other's sentences, it will look like this, "blah""blah" easier than Hikaru started "blah" and then Kaoru finished "blah"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Ouran High School, sadly. :'(**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIGH SCHOOL! I'm A COUNTRY! NOT A TEENAGE KID!" The blonde hair blue eyed nation, known as America, shouted waving his arms like an Italian.

"You act like a teenage kid though." The bushy-browed man snorted

"What did you say England?" The America questioned

"I said you act like a spoiled brat, you wanker!"

"I'M THE HERO! NOT A KID!"

As the two nations bickered, a blonde German let out an exasperated sigh, "I get vhy ve are going, but vhy is it a school in Japan?"

"Japanese kids are up on all the latest fashions, (true or not, I DO NOT CARE), so it is the best school. Now the first day is beginning so I suggest you all to hurry!" The boss said as he got up to leave, but as he was exiting the door, he stopped and turned, "Also, use your person names, we don't want your secret getting out, OK?" With that, the boss left the room.

"Ve~Germany! This will-a be like a super cool mission! I heard there-a are a bunch-a cute girls in Japan! I hope-a there will-a be pasta too!" Italy said running around his muscular friend. Germany let out another exasperated sigh, _This will be more like hell, Italy._ He thought "OK. Is everyone ready?" He asked

"NO!" He turned his gaze to China, who was sitting outside a door, "Japan won't come out of his room-aru!"

Italy ran over and knocked on the door, "Japan! Come on! It'll be fun, ve~"

"N-no thank y-you! I w-will stay here."

"Japan! Come on-aru! You will make us late!"

"N-no."

Germany banged loudly on the door, "Come on! You have to come out eventually!"

"And I will. As soon as you all leave."

Germany growled. Why did he have to be the one stuck to care for all these nations, then an idea popped into his head, "Fine! Goodbye Japan!" He pulled China and Italy off to the side, slowly the Japanese man opened the door. A little, then a little more, peaking his head through to make sure all the nations are gone, then CRASH! Germany and China tackled Japan, Germany throwing the poor country over his shoulder.

"Good! Now we can leave!" Germany announced

"G-Germany-san! P-please put me down! I don't feel comfortable right now!" Japan squealed,

Germany set Japan down, and Japan reluctantly followed his friends.

"Ve~ Germany? Are we forgetting something?" Italy asked jumping on his friend, Germany thought about it for a moment,

"Russia! Aru!" China exclaimed

"No, I am right hear."

China shrieked then jumped behind Japan, murmuring to himself about how freakin' scary Russia was. Russia gave a little smile, but was giving off a menacing aura.

"So Scary…" Italy whimpered.

"Since that's settled. Let us be on are way." Japan said walking ahead of the group.

"NO! YOUR COOKING IS TERRIBLE! IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN BURNT ASHES AND SOUR TEA!"

"He is quite true, ohonhonhon"

"Is not! And you stay out of it frog face!"

"Don't call me that you black sheep of Europe!"

The nations started to tear each other apart as best they could, when America noticed something, "Guys, they left us behind."

"…WHAT!"

The three countries raced after their "friends" and toward the large pink school.

"I didn't leave you behind." And American look alike said, slowly getting up from his seat and walking towards the school too.

"Who are you?" His polar bear asked

"I'm Canada."

~Time skip (Poor Canada!)~

The school was busy, students sat on benches and talked while others found other means of entertainment, and no, I am not referring to the Host Club yet. They are not open, though all the hosts are there. Why? Because they are having a useless before-school meeting.

Entering the abandoned music room 3, you could find all our hosts lounging on the couch, bored out of their minds.

"Why are we even here?" Hikaru asked

"Because our king wanted to be perverted and see Haruhi as much as he could." Kaoru stated, "Or see as much of Haruhi as he could." Kaoru gave off a devilish grin when his "king's" face turned into a bright crimson red.

"DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS!" He shouted at the twins

"PERVERT ALERT!" The twins said in unison, "PERVERT! PERVERT!"

"SHUT IT YOU BASTARDS! Mommy! Help me! The twins are being mean!" Tamaki ran over to his dark-haired friend, who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I can't. I'm to busy now, and frankly, I do not even care."

Tamaki cried and ran to his emo-corner.

"What are you busy with Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked ignoring the ordeal that just happened.

Kyoya looked at her, and then back down at his laptop, "We are getting 8 new students. They are from all over the world, yet they all somehow know each other."

"Maybe they all were friends and decided to stick together and go to the same high school." Honey said stuffing strawberry cake in his mouth.

"Are they," "Coming today?" The twins asked

Kyoya nodded looking out the window, "In fact, I think they just arrived."

**"**Well then, as King of the Host club, I say we should show these newcomers a warm welcome! And perhaps, even, test them to see if they are host worthy!" Tamaki pointed his finger in the air as if he was about to lead an army together. He let there be a dramatic pause.

Click

He turned to see everyone was already gone, back to the emo-corner for Tamaki!

**That's all right now! The later on chapters will be better! I promise! I just needed this as the introductory thing! The next one is when they meet!**

**Prussia: Kesesese, can you imagine Germany in one of those uniforms!**

**Germany: Shut up! It's not like I have a choice!**

**Prussia: Any way, when do I come in!**

**Me: Maybe never, depends on if the fans want you or nat.**

**Prussia: Who doesn't want the AWESOME ME?**

**Me: …no comment, any way, REVIEW!**


	2. Hosting

**OK! Time to continue on with the story!**

**Prussia: THIS WRITER DOESN'T OWN HETALIA 'CAUSE SHE IS UNAWESOME!**

**Me: That's mean!**

**Prussia: I'm too awesome to care**

**Me: *hits Prussia with Hungary's frying pan* Who's awesome now!**

They slowly approached the school gawking. The countries never saw a school as pink as this! Who in their right mind decided to paint a school pink anyway? Come on! That's so… weird.

Anyway, all the girls had big yellow dresses; the boys wore blue blazers and black pants. The students walked and talked, unaware of the new students, well, _most _were unaware of the new students.

"Bonjour, mon cher. voulez-vous venir chez moi ce soir? Nous pourrions avoir le plus de plaisir. Ohonhonhon~(1)" France said to a nearby girl, who blushed a crimson red and twirled her hair unsure what to say. France smirked, "It is ok, my dear. You do not have to understand, for love speaks through our hearts, not our mouths."

The girl blushed even more putting Spain's tomatoes to shame.

"Stop flirting with the girl Frog face! You aren't here to shag every woman you see!"

France turned abruptly on England, "Don't say such things! It's not shagging when we both have neutral feelings."

England slammed his fist into Frances face, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! YOU PERVERT!"

France wrapped his hands around England's throat, strangling him with all his might.

China let out a sigh before he caught a glimpse at a group of boys walking their way. He furrowed his eyebrows at the group. They were strange, he could already tell; it's not like he is at a position to call others weird, but still. Theirs an elementary school kid riding on the shoulders of a man who oddly resembles Sweden, with a slightly less intimidating look. A France #2, god help us all, twins, a girly looking guy, and someone who has the same aura of Russia. Great.

China let out a little whimper, why did he get sucked into this hell hole? China is known for it's traditional ways, not the new flashy fashion. Why him?

The group approached and stopped in front of the countries, Kyoya cleared his throat. No one paid any attention to him, which was a big mistake.

**Kyoya POV**

The host club approached the new students, Tamaki soon caught up and was complaining about what a bad family we were to leave him behind. I don't really care though; I was paying attention to two of the new kids who got in a big fight. And if I heard correctly, one spoke French. All we need is another Tamaki, although that would bring more customers. Maybe the French kid and Tamaki could become a duo like Kaoru and Hikaru, then I could charge double the price. I'll have to ponder that idea.

We arrived at the group; one of the students seemed to notice us, then his face turned into a distressed one, I wonder why.

I cleared my throat, yet no one paid any attention, so I tried again, a little differently this time though. I did it louder, and sent off evil vibes. They don't call me the Shadow King for nothing.

The new students all stopped and turned,

"Oh god no," One said with an English accent, "Not another Ru-Ivan."

**America POV**

England just about gave us away when he nearly called Russia his country name instead of his personal one. But I get that; the glasses dude is scary as hell. I mean, it looked like he was about to rip our heads off and feed it to the lions. I thought only Russia could give that look, but I guess not.

The glasses dude started to speak when he saw he had our attention, "Hello, I am Kyoya. I heard you are new students, so as courtesy of the host club, I would like to show you around school. But first, allow me to introduce the host club…"

He was cut off by an energetic blonde who jumped in front of Kyoya. He pulled a flower from thin air and dramatically smelled it. He opened his mouth, when I cut him off, "Dude, your French right?"

He blinked at me a few times, "Yes, how do you know?"

"Ha! Only the French can be pull a rose from this air."

He gave me a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

France strode up, he cupped the blondes face and took the rose, "Mon ami, only French can be so passionate about love, that they can pull a flower out of their heart," France jumped back and spread his arms out wide, "and give it to a girl, or guy, to win their lover heart too!"

"Dude, Francis. That made no sense." I stated bluntly, but I was proven wrong when the blonde boy started to let tears escape his eyes

"You are right! I have never had someone else understand that nature of mine!" He shouted, "(2) J'aime les roses et les filles!"

"(3) Moi aussi, mais les roses ne peux pas livrer les filles de plaisir possible, ohonhonhon"

"(4) vous ne voulez pas dire ..."

"(5) Oui, dans le lit. Avez-vous encore d'éprouver une telle gloire? Alors êtes-vous vraiment français?"

The blonde gasped. Way to go France, you pervert.

"Hikaru," a twin said

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Get the holy water, there's another one."

"I'm way ahead of you there."

Kyoya cleared his throat again, "You met Tamaki, the king. The twins here are Kaoru and Hikaru, the tall dark haired one is Mori, and then there is Honey, the boy on his shoulders. This one is Haruhi." He gestured to all the host members.

"Well, I'm Alfred. And I AM THE HERO! HA!HA!HA!"

"I am Wang Yao." China said, "And this is Honda Kiku."

Japan waved nervously at the hosts.

"Ve~ I am-a Feliciano! I like PASTAAAAAA!"

"I am Ludwig. Nice to meet you all."

"I am Arthur, pleasure to be acquainted with you."

"What's wrong with your eyebrows?" A twin asked pointing, "Or are they caterpillars?"

"THEY ARE NOT CATERPILLARS YOU WANKER! STOP BEING SO RUDE!"

Ok, I think I like the twins already.

"I'm Ivan, da." Ivan said with his murderous smile, he's probably planning the funerals of our new friends. Poor them.

"Oh no, not another shadow king." The kid Haruhi said wide eyed.

"Now that we know everyone, let us show you around." Kyoya stated turning around, we followed willingly.

"You didn't meet me. I'm Mathew." Canada whispered softly as he trailed behind the group.

~Poor Canada! **Narrator POV**

Kyoya showed the new students around. He showed them every room, every hall, and every turn. The countries could have easily made a map of the school. After that happened, Kyoya led them to music room three, where he opened the door and was greeted by a bright light then falling rose petals.

"What is this place-aru?" China asked looking around.

"Welcome, to the host club."

Kyoya studied them, and through out the tour he decided all of them could make good hosts- except Ivan. He was to freaky. But now all he had to do was convince them to join, the hard part. Alfred he could get easily, Francis has been begging to join, as well as Feliciano. Apparently their both addicted to pretty girls, one more of a entertaining way, the other more of a, um, sexual way. Ludwig would be hard, he is tough and doesn't seem like the type to fool around with such things, and Yao seems to smart to fall for any tricks. Kyoya could trick Arthur, but Kiku seems to shy and anti-social. This will be hard, but Kyoya is determined to make all-except Ivan- to join.

"(6) questo è così cool! Is-a this the host club room?" Italy asked jumping around, "And do-a you have pasta?"

"Yes, and no." Tamaki said walking in

"Aw, no-a Pasta." Italy pouted. He soon snapped out of it and ran into the room, his friends followed suit.

The twins ran in and jumped on the couch, "TIME TO MAKE COMMONERS COFFEE!" They announced,

Haruhi sighed, "Damn rich kids."

_That's all, I don't really like this story, so I may or may not delete it and start over. Depends on how many start to follow it and review. And there are a lot of characters, so if some just fade out of the story that you want me to keep in, just let me know and I can try to add them back in, if I keep the story, that is._

_Dictionary:_

(1) Hello, my dear. would you like to come over to my place tonight? We could have the most fun.

(2) I love roses and girls! "

(3) Me too, but can not deliver roses girls fun possible ohonhonhon"

(4) "You do not mean ..."

(5) "Yes, in bed. Do you still experience such glory? So are you really French? "

(6) "this is so cool!


	3. Mission Recruit! Part 1

**HETALIA HAS RUINED MY MIND! How?**

**My aunt: I am moving to China.**

**My mind: Really! You're going to Yao's place!**

**Me: where in China?**

**My aunt: Somewhere in the ****_southern region_**

**My mind: Southern region…. Of China**

**Me: Bursts out laughing**

**My Aunt: Are you OK?**

**Me: Um, no…**

**Example #2**

**Teacher: So France invaded Italy to completely claim Italy as theirs**

**My mind: Germany must've been Jealous**

**Teacher: Than Germany stepped in and started to fight off France, the fight soon took place in a vital area of Italy**

**My perverted mind: oooooooh! Finally Germany got to second base**

**Me: laughs**

**Teacher: Did I say something funny? *angry**

**Me: N-no**

**Ok! Has this happened to any of you? Or is it just me?**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**

The host club decided to go after the easy people first, which was extremely easy…

~Flashback~

_"Francis!" Tamaki called out_

_Francis turned, "Yes?"_

_"Would you want to join the Host Club?"_

_"You are asking me to join a club where we entertain young ladies who are willing to __pay__ to talk to me?"_

_Tamaki nodded_

_"How could I say no? Ohonhon~"_

_"Please! Let-a me join the host-a club! I wanna entertain the pretty ladies!" Italy cried_

_"Only if" "You make us food." The twins stated smirking_

_"YAAAY! PAAASTA AND PRETTY LADIES! VE~" Italy yelled with koy_

_This was way to easy._

~End of flashback~

Now, time to move onto the somewhat easy, but not as easy people like Alfred.

The task was up to Haruhi, of course.

**Haruhi POV**

I walked through the now empty halls. School is out, but I had a hunch Alfred would still be here. I turned a left out to the garden and maze in the back, why does this school even have a maze? I mean, this isn't a playground and people could easily get lost in it. IDEA!

I walked into the maze. I looked around and started to wonder, and soon I also got lost. So much for that idea. I have too much pride to call out for help, and if someone in the host club were to hear me, I would never hear the end of it.

Taking a right I started to hear cursing and footsteps, I followed the sound. I saw Alfred, boy was I lucky!

"Alfred!" I called out

Alfred turned and stared at me in embarrassment

"Don't worry," I said waving my hand, "I'm sort of lost too."

Alfred smiled sheepishly at me scratching the back of his head, "Good, if you were Arthur or someone like that I thought I would've died! "Cause the hero never gets lost!"

Why is this dude so obsessed with heroes? Was he dropped on his head or something!

"Anyway, would you join the Host Club?"

Alfred shook his head, "As much as I love babes, I would feel to much like a slut."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you calling me a slut?"

"N-no, just, um. I gotta go." Alfred turned and petty much ran. Am I being a slut in the host club? Plus I'm a girl… what does that make me than?

I followed Alfred, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Alfred! Please!"

Alfred turned sharply and pointed a finger at me, "I said no! And no means no!" He was stabbing that finger above my chest to emphasize his point, but then he went a little low.

He froze, face turning red.

I backed away, Face turning a new shade of red.

"You're a girl…"

"Yeah."

"And I just touched…"

"Yeah."

"OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I PROMISE I'M NOT FRANCE… ER FRANCIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! GAAH WHAT DID I DO! I'M A HERO NOT A PERVERT!"

"I-it's Ok, It was an accident." I tried calming the poor boy down.

He eventually stopped and looked at me, I smiled, "Really it's ok." Idea! "But you could make it up to me by joining the Host Club."

Alfred nodded

"Just promise not to tell anyone."

Alfred nodded, a blush reappearing on his face.

"Ok, now let's get out of this maze."

Alfred followed me, "You know, Haruhi."

I looked at him, "hm?"

"I kinda enjoyed it."

…

"Shut up."

**Narrator POV**

Time to recruit England. This should be fun! (Note the sarcasm)

This job was left to Kyoya.

**Kyoya POV**

I sat in the abandoned clubroom; I could talk to Arthur during class. I typed on my computer, trying to find out more about these new kids. There's not much on them, just a few pictures of them with important people such as the president of a queen. Why would people like that come here? They are just one big enigma.

I heard Nekozawa's laughter and turned surprised at what I saw. With him was Arthur, in a long black cape.

"Guess who joined the black magic club?" Nekozawa stated, gesturing to the caterpillar browed kid.

**"**Nice to see you again, Kyoya."

That's it, he will not be in the club, ever.

_Sorry this is so short. I am deciding who would join the club and not, and it is surprisingly hard to make different situations and arguments for each character. So the next few chapters will be shorter._

_REVIEW!_

_P.S. I am also just really lazy right now :)_


	4. Mission Recruit! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't own either anime.**

Honey and Mori walked down the busy halls of Ouran Academy. It was lunch, and they were looking for a certain blue-eyed man. Not America, but Germany-or Ludwig.

"Ludwig-chan!" Honey called out as the two teens turned and walked out the door of the school.

Honey watched all the people pass by, then his face brightened up when he saw Germany sit alone on a bench reading something.

"Ludwig-chan!" Honey called running up to the nation. Germany looked up for a brief moment, then back down at his paper, "Hello Honey, Mori."

Honey climbed up to sit on Mori's shoulder before he continued, "We want you to join the Host Club!"

Germany shook his head for no.

"Please! Feli is going to be there!"

Germany looked up in confusion, "Who?"

"Feliciano! That's his nick name!"

Germany stared at the short blonde, "Ok, but I still vont join."

"Why not!"

_Because the Host Club is almost like a club of prostitutes, _"It's not what I am into. So please, respect my choice and lea-"

"WEST! THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"

They turned to see a white haired man with red eyes and a cocky grin. With him was a tanned man with bright green eyes and brown hair.

"Oh dear lord vhy here?"

Honey and Mori gave the German a confused look, then looked back at the two strangers.

"Bruder! Vhat's up With the unawesome clothes?" The albino asked snickering at the way Germany looked

"Si senor. Those clothes do not help you at all." The green-eyed man said shaking his head in shame.

"I have to." Germany said between gritted teeth, "Gilbert, Antonio, Vhy are you here?"

The two looked at each other, "Well, our other amigo is here, no? So we wanted to see him…"

"Then ve saw you." Gilbert burst out laughing, "YOU LOOK SO LAME."

"Ludwig, who are these guys?" Honey asked innocently, Mori nodded his agreement.

"This is my big bruder Gilbert, and his friend Antonio."

"Big brother! Really?"

Germany nodded

"Wow!"

Gilbert snickered, "Vhy are you talking to this loser anyway?"

"We want him to join the host club!"

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other with huge grins, they turned back to the little boy, "A host club is what we think it is, right?"

Honey nodded.

Antonio stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Germany's neck, "You are going to join, si?"

Germany sighed and shook his head. Antonio frowned and jumped back allowing Gilbert to get through, "Come on Bruder, it would be fun!"

Germany looked up at his brother, "No."

Gilbert frowned then went to sit next to his brother, "Come on! The awesome me says it would be fun so do it!"

"No."

"Your lame."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"You don't even want to try?"

"No."

"How are ve even related?"

"I don't know."

Prussia stood up, "You vhill do it, or else…" he whipped out a camera from god knows where and took a picture of Germany, "I will show this picture to everyone a meet!"

Germany glared at his older brother for a minute, then sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Honey jumped up and grabbed Germany's arm, "Come on then! We need to go back to the club now!"

Gilbert and Antonio followed laughing the whole way there.

(I am uniting the bad touch trio! Yay!)

China sat with Kiku in the garden under a tree. They were listening to the wind as it dances through the leaves. The tree released hundreds of cherry blossoms allowing the flower to fall around the two Asian nations. It was peaceful, so nice and relaxing. The two nations smiled and the much needed peace and quite, they were actually about to let sleep take over them when…

"Kiku! Yao!"

"Damn them." Yao cursed

Tamaki and Kyoya came walking up and stood in front of the two nations, "Join the Host-"

"I'll rather not, and I am sure Kiku agrees with me." Yao deadpanned, Kiku nodded.

"What, why?" Tamaki whined

"Because it is wrong. I will not stoop so low as to sell out my love like a prostitute. And Kiku doesn't like being around people."

"I do not. Sorry to disappoint you Tamaki-san." Kiku said with a slight bow of the head.

Tamaki pouted, "It will be fun! And besides, some of your friends will be there too!"

China scoffed, "Of course they will. They don't have any pride of self-respect."

Just then, France came up and walked to China, "I have pride." He took China's hand and pulled him up and into his chest, "Besides, I would _love _for you to join the club with me."

"Aiyaaaaa!" China took out a cooking pan (that just happened to be there when the plot called for it) and hit France's head. France fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Tamaki said pointing at the blonde on the ground.

"I hope so!" China yelled, "I liked it better in the olden days."

Kiku quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, but we must leave now." He bowed and was about to leave with Yao when a bag (potato sack) was put over their heads.

"Quick! Kyoya! You grab Kiku and let's go to the club!"

Kyoya sighed, _If we get murdered, I blame Tamaki._

_That's the end. Ok, I think I finished all the "recruiting" of new members, so the plot will continue. I know I didn't do Russia, that's for a reason, just trust me. Now REVIEW!_


	5. The Bad Touch Trio, Unite!

**Ok, just wanted to let the innocent minds out there know the BTT is in this one. Not that bad comparatively, but still, I felt like I had to say something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff.**

Music room 3 was full of people, all being nations and hosts. Haruhi was standing awkwardly next to America, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Italy and the twins were there laughing and talking about what was better: Pasta or commoners coffee. Tamaki forced Kyoya to go with him to get China and Japan, France soon joined them thinking they would need assistance. About five minutes after France left, Mori, Honey, Germany, Spain, and Prussia walked in to the room.

"GILBERT!" America shouted running up to him.

"ALFRED! THE AWSOME ME HAVE ARRIVED!" Gilbert declared

"AND ANTONIO! NOW IT"S A PARTY!" America said noticing the brown haired man.

"Si, but one question. Who is the chika?"

The room seemed to freeze. The twins had their jaws slacked open and Mori and Honey tensed. Alfred let out an awkward chuckle and Italy was utterly confused.

"And why is the Chika dressed as a boy?"

"He isn't a girl! What are you talking about! HAHAHAHA No girls here!" The twins stated running in front of Haruhi.

"No, that is most definitely a girl." Gilbert said walking up to Haruhi, circling her like how a shark circles its prey.

"HE IS NOT A GIRL!" The twins yelled.

A sly smirk formed on Prussia's face. He was plotting, planning. An idea formed in his head as he bent down besides Haruhi, his breath tickling her soft skin.

"There is an easy way to find out," Prussia whispered into Haruhi's ear, "Take off your shirt, then we'll see, or, I can take it off for you~"

Prussia's hand tugged at Haruhi's jacket, slowly taking it off. His hands began to wonder up her body, caressing the skin.

Haruhi froze as her face became a new shade of red, and the twins stared wide eyed, Honey gasped at the perverted action, Mori, on the other hand, decided to take action.

He lunged and threw a kick at Prussia's head, which Prussia easily dodged.

"HA! THE AWSOME ME KNEW SHE WAS A GIRL! AND YOU ALL JUST CONFIRMED IT!"

The twin's blood boiled "YOU PERVERT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR TRYING TO UNDRESS HARUHI! That's our job."

"Don't worry, she's all yours. When I undress women, I prefer girls with bigger boo-"

"VE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT GILBERT!" Germany scolded

Prussia shrugged and walked back over to his friend. The room was filled with a silence. The twins stood protectively over Haruhi, glaring at the albino man who smiled and waved at them, making their disgust for him grow. Antonio, being as oblivious as he is, went to talk quietly with to Italy, they than joined by Germany, whom glanced at the people in the room occasionally to make sure no fights were starting. Their topic went from pasta (of course), to the school, and then Spain somehow managed to get the topic on Romano. All the poor boy secrets are getting revealed. America stood with Mori and Honey, eating food.

This went on for a while, when a French man came in with a bleeding head, "Yao tried to kill me! He hit me with his wonk!" He looked around to see everyone looking at him. Then his eyes fell on the fellow bad touch trio members, "What are you all doing here?"

Prussia stood up to greet his friend, "THE AWESOME ME and Antonio VANTED TO SEE YOU! And all the hot ladies~"

"Ohonhonhon~ so you noticed?" France laughed; Antonio got up to join his friends.

"Si. Have you made any moves yet?"

"Ohonhon~ Yes. One is coming home with me tonight."

Germany covered Italy's ears. The hosts face grew red. They're letting _that _join the club? He's worst than Tamaki!

"Really, do you think I could get busy tonight too?"

"Of course, mon ami. These men trained the ladies to fall head over heels for any man."

"That is fantasica! Maybe I could bring one home for Romano, he's been rather bored lately."

"Ja, and maybe if he has fun, he vould stop being such a stick-in-the-mud."

The conversation was cut short when the door burst open with Japan and China - tied up and with a potato sack over their head- and Tamaki trying to control the squirming Asians, and Kyoya walking behind writing his black book.

"What da fuck?" America asked.

" Ve~ Why is Kiku tied up? He-a doesn't like-a being touched." Italy asked tilting his head.

"They wouldn't come any other way!" Tamaki explained untying the poor nations.

"Aiya! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP US! YOU Yúchǔn, zì dà, biǎo zi shuí xūyào xuéxí zūnzhòng (1)!

"Yao-kun, you shouldn't speak like that!" Japan said trying to calm China, who just took out his wonk. It was clear china's blood was boiling, so Tamaki naturally hid behind Mori.

"I'm sorry for our rash behavior, but we wanted you to join the host club." Kyoya stated simply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"SO YOU KIDNAPPED US?!"

"Yes."

"Honestly! You people need to learn respect! When I was young nobody would have kidnapped people just to join a club!" China stated brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"When you were young? Aren't you the same age as us?" Kyoya asked suspiciously

"Y-yeah! Just, um, I was talking about in middle school and stuff!" China nervously said. "Anyway, why is Antonio and Gilbert here?" China quickly changed the subject turning to the men in the room.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, _they're hiding something. But what?_

**I am deciding to have the chapters will be shorter. I am getting lazy -.-**

**Anyway, if you have idea's for the future, or relationships you want, TELL ME! I also had a lot of fun letting my more perverted side take over for a while, I can't usually do that!**

(1) Curses words, than You need to learn respect! (Not exact translation but close enough.)


	6. The date, part 1

**I love you all so much! Thank you for following! But you know what would make me even happier? REVIEWS!**

**I can add almost anything you guys tell me! So if you want a romance, REVIEW. If you want an event to happen or your favorite character to appear, REVIEW. Ya'll get the point, right?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these anime's, I would have made this a show, not a story. So clearly, I do not own them.**

A day passed, and the original host club sat alone in music room 3. They stared wearily at each other. They were bored out of their minds. Hikaru and Kaoru played sticks (a finger game), Honey ate cake on Mori's lap, and Tamaki was bugging the shadow king about what the next cosplay idea would be. He was thinking hero's and villains, Kyoya wasn't to thrilled on the idea most hero's wore tights though… Haruhi was daydreaming when a little noise took her out of her thought.

_Buzz_

Haruhi reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

_Buzz_

By now the rest of the hosts turned to face the brunette. She flipped her phone open, "Hello? Oh, hey Alfred… Yeah, sounds like fun! What time?... Nah, how about earlier?... Ok, 5 works… Good, see you then…. And no, I won't cook you brownies, remember what happened the last time you had those… Ha, well, see you then." She flipped her phone closed and realized the rest of the club was staring at her, "What?"

**Tamaki POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE GIRL IS HANGING AROUND ALFRED ALONE! WHAT IF HE WAS LIKE THE BTT (yes, we learned their group name) I CAN'T ALLOW THIS! NO SIR.

"Haruhi, you know daddy loves you. That's why I forbid you from hanging out with Alfred."

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest, "You know you aren't really my dad. You can't forbid me from doing things I want to do."

"Mother! Our little daughter is rebelling again!" I cried out tugging on my best friends arm.

"What do you want me to do, Father?"

EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME TODAY! "That's it! No Alfred for you!" I stated pointing at Haruhi. She huffed and shook her head.

"Sorry Tamaki, I can hang with any friend I want."

"You know Kaoru," Hikaru said seizing this opportunity to mess with the king, "I think Boss is jealous."

"I see that too, I bet he is having perverted thoughts."

"Because he us a pervert."

"I bet I know what those thoughts are."

"Me too."

My face went a bright red.

"I bet he is thinking about what Alfred is doing to Haruhi."

Tamaki's face somehow got brighter.

"Like Alfred caressing Haruhi's skin, kissing her body, up and down…"

"Up, and, down."

"Sucking on her mouth, playing with her to-"

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi screamed, "We're just going to get ice cream, as FRIENDS."

"Sure~"

I wanna do that. WAIT! NO! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER. But, her skin is so soft and fair. Those lips tease me; begging me to claim them, look at her. Her body, her silky hair and chocolate eyes. I want to lay my lips on hers, feel her tug at my hair and hold me in those delicate arms. When will she come to me, love me like I love her! This isn't fair! She constantly teases me with that cute smile and musical voice when she calls out my name.

"Tamaki!"

I can hear her call me now.

"Tamaki-Sempai!"

Wait, that's real. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down to see Haruhi staring at me.

"I wanted to say I'm leaving, or I'll be late. Bye."

"W-what! No, stay!" I begged running up and hugging her from behind.

She easily squirmed free and walked out of the room.

"What were you thinking about Boss?" I heard a little devil ask. My face went tomato red.

"PERVERT!"

"SHUT IT YOU DEMON!"

**Alfred POV**

So, after my little 'incident' with Haruhi, we started hanging out a lot. She made me brownies one time, and they were loaded with sugar, so I got the sugar rush and started completely freaking out. Like, I destroyed part of the Haruhi's house. Kiku had to come over and pay for it, and then you could say I was sleeping outside that night. Arthur sure hasn't let me live it down, bastard.

Anyway, all the nations were sitting in Kiku's house having a world meeting.

"So Alfred," I turned to see Gilbert, "You going to get laid by the brunette?"

The redness of my face would have put Antonio's tomato's to shame, "Um, I, uh."

"That is a yes, ohonhonhon~"

"About time mi amigo."

"Uh, erm, The hero has to leave to do, hero things." I stated quickly getting up from my seat to exit the room.

I stopped when I saw China staring at a letter in his hand, pale like a ghost, "Dude, you alright?"

China shook his head, "Some of the other Asian countries are coming, aru." His voice cracked half way through.

"Don't worry, THE HERO IS HERE!"

For some reason, that made China pale even more, but I shrugged it off, I need to get ready to meat up with Haruhi.

I slipped out the door when Germany started yelling, saying we forgot why we even came to this school. Which I totally did, all I remember is something about teen trends, but whatever. I need to get ready.

Throwing on a jacket and some jeans, I headed out the door slowly making my way over to Haruhi's house.

But for some reason, I felt like I was being watched, weird.

**Kyoya's POV**

Something is off about those new kids. They all somehow know each other. They talk about events in history like they were actually there, I noticed some had scars that looked like could only be made by a gun. Meaning they got into very bad fights, but what would someone like that be let into a school like this? There's just something wrong with these students, something they're hiding. Even more, when I look them up, hardly anything comes up; beside pictures of them with _world leaders._

Can you say suspicious?

That's why when Tamaki suddenly decides to spy on Alfred and Haruhi for some unknown reason (note the sarcasm) I was all for it. Yes, usually I am against these things, but these particular students peeked my interest.

So now, here we are watching Alfred walk down the street to an ice-cream parlor down the road. And there is Haruhi, waving hello.

This will be a long evening.

**Canada POV**

Wow, my big brother is being spied on. I wonder why? I would tell him, but he probably won't see me anyway. I guess I could watch what will happen, it could get interesting. Sometimes it is good to be invisibl- Ow!

"R-Russia, please get off. I'm not part of the sidewalk." Of course he doesn't hear me.

**YAY! Canada and Russia aren't dead! Alfred and Haruhi's date will be the next chapter! I'm so excited!**

**Haruhi: IT'S NOT A DATE!**

**Me: Sure it isn't.**


	7. First kiss?

**I had a lot of fun writing this, and you will see why! Muahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?**

**Alfred POV**

Strolling down the street, the blinding sun held high in the sky. It was a good day, even if my ice cream is melting and sticking to my hands and shirt, (The ice-cream flavor is mint chocolate chip). So now, I was with Haruhi. We laughed and talked and told embarrassing stories of our friends, like this one time with Finland…

_Unnecessary story:_

_Finland was being an in-mall Santa. He sat laughing and asking children what they want for Christmas, he did an excellent job- being the real Santa and all. That is until a man with a gun came barging in, threatening to shoot if anyone moved, he was taking the mall hostage. So Finland, being the awesome sniper he is, easily took down the bad guy. The children started crying though. They were yelling that Santa killed someone, questioning if Santa was really good or not. They were devastated and scared. Finland wanting to make them feel better told them, "You wont have to worry about that if you are good! That only happens to bad kids!"_

_Let's just say, those children never did a bad thing again._

_End of unnecessary story…_

It was a wonderful time, and Haruhi is really awesome. But, I have this strange feeling someone is watching me, and usually when a country gets that feeling, it's real. It put me on edge all day, and Haruhi seemed to notice.

"Hey, Alfred. Is something wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wha- yeah! Everything is fine!" I said with a little laugh, Haruhi gave me a suspicious look, and then she sighed in defeat, "Whatever, just don't let it ruin the evening."

I nodded, "DON'T WORRY! THE HERO WILL MAKE THE DAMNSEL IN DISTRESS HAPPY! NO MATTER WHAT!"

"I'm not in distress… you know what, whatever. Let's just enjoy the rest of our time together."

It's funny. Whenever we talk to each other about what we are doing, we never say date. We always make up other things, like 'time together,' or 'evening,' and even 'evening out with friends.' But we never say date; I wonder what will happen if I do, will it make it awkward? Whatever.

"So, how are you enjoying the date?" I asked.

"Date? Um, it's good, I guess. I never really thought of it as a date though."

"Well, it's a girl and a guy hanging out, so I guess technically it is a date." I explained then shrugged my shoulders, "If you don't want it to be then fine."

"No. I like being on a date with you."

I jumped in the air, "THE HERO ALWAYS GETS THE GIRL!" Haruhi giggled and I grabbed her hand and started to drag her along with me as I ran, she protested at first, but eventually gave in. I never let go of her hand.

**Tamaki POV (jealous)**

THAT BASTARD! THAT WOMAN STEALING MAN! I WILL KILL HIM! But, I don't want to make my precious daughter mad. I want her to be happy. BUT HAPPY WITH ME! NOT THAT GUY! But what if she doesn't love me? She only see's me as a friend. Nothing more. AND THAT'S ALL I SEE HER AS TOO! No! It's not! My little girl is all gone! He stole her! NOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ok, mission break up is in action!" I commanded the rest of the host club, pointing at the two.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

I growled and glared at them, "No, he just isn't right for her. I see him breaking her heart!"

"No, the king is just jealous he can't get the girl." Hikaru stated frankly

"Yeah, you didn't have much of a chance to begin with though." Kaoru added.

Honey nodded, "Yeah, I over heard his friends say he made it to second base yesterday, whatever that means."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and rage, I even saw the twins face turn a bright red. Even Kyoya and Mori had a dusting of pink on their cheeks.

"…Honey." Mori said.

Hone hummed and looked up at his friend, "Never say that. Ever."

Honey looked confused and opened his mouth to say something, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Standing up over-dramatically, I pointed in the direction of Haruhi, "WE WILL BREAK THEM UP! TONIGHT!"

"Nah. Let's go Hikaru." Kaoru said, Hikaru nodded, "See ya' boss."

And they left.

"We need to go eat dinner, by Tama-chan!" Honey said, leaving on Mori's back.

"Of he really did make it to second base yesterday, I do not want to see where they will go tonight. Goodbye Tamaki." Kyoya said getting up and leaving, "It wasn't that interesting anyway."

My face fell. WHY DON'T THEY EVER LISTEN TO ME! I ran to a corner and started to grow my little mushrooms, at least they listen to me.

**Haruhi POV**

The date was fun. I know, I said it wasn't a "date" but that changed. And no, I am not falling for Alfred. It's just, he is really nice, like Tamaki! First Alfred took me to get some ice cream and we talked. I also found out he had a friend who was a sniper… and Santa. Anyway, after ice cream he took me to a park and we sat and chatted. We sat under the shade of a tree and watched the sun set.

"It's pretty, huh?" I said, slowly resting my head on Alfred's chest. At first I felt him tense, but he slowly relaxed, "Yeah, but it isn't as beautiful as you."

I felt my face and even the tips of my ears heat up. He looked down to me and lifted up my chin so I stared him strait in the eye.

"The hero always gets the girl, right?"

I nodded dumbly, slowly we moved closer.

We were only centimeters apart, my eyes fluttered close and I felt butterfly's dance in my stomach. This is really about to happen. I felt his warm breath tickle my lips; he hesitated, then moved forward to close the gap when-

"NO HARUHI DON'T!"

I shot back, face well beyond tomato red. Alfred also had the same lok of bewilderment. I spun my face around when my eyes landed on a certain "king."

Damn you Tamaki.

**HARUHI AND ALFRED SITTIN' IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**Haruhi: Shut it. *face glowing red***

**Tamaki: Yeah! They will never kiss!**

**Haruhi: I hate you right now**

**Alfred: Yeah. You made a ****_nation _****very pissed off.**

**Tamaki: *Hides and crys**


	8. Jealousy

**WARNING**

**Includes so much awesomeness, even Prussia doesn't stand a chance**

** (I know I just updated, but I got this idea and just had to update super quickly)**

**Canada POV**

I kinda felt bad for my brother. He was just about to kiss the pretty girl, when Tamaki pops out and stops them. Now America looks pissed, so does Haruhi. Now what are they doing to Tamaki?... that's going to leave a mark. Poor, poor Tamaki, never going to be able to have kids, who knew Haruhi can kick that hard.

I watched as the couple walked away for the body withering in pain, laughing. They looked so happy walking through the park, the sun setting perfectly behind them, giving off rays of red, orange, and yellow. The pretty flowers swirled in the light breeze, and cherry blossoms fell to the luscious green grass. Japan is so pretty… I mean the land, not the personification. I'm glad my brother has finally found someone, it makes me happy.

"Who are you?" I looked down to see my Polar Bear. There goes my happiness.

**Alfred POV**

"I'm sorry for Tamaki. He can be annoying." Said the brown haired girl as she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"It's cool dude. Besides, it wasn't even you who did it."

Haruhi let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah."

Was she upset we didn't kiss? I'm a little surprised, but it's the hero's job to keep the girl happy. And… I AM THE HERO. Gracefully, I grabbed Haruhi's waist and pulled her body close to mine. I took my free hand and lifted her chin. "Where were we?" I seductively asked. Maybe talking with France wasn't too bad, he did teach me a few things. Haruhi turned a new shade of red and opened her mouth to reply, but that's when I passionately pressed my lips to hers.

If she actually didn't want to kiss, I am screwed.

But for now, I will enjoy her soft lips. Her smooth skin under my hand, and how she wrapped her arm around my neck bringing me closer. Her delicate fingers played with my hair as my arms snaked around her body, holding her against me, not letting her go, afraid I will lose her. But sadly, air is needed. We reluctantly parted, panting a little. I heard someone scream 'no' but I ignored it. There was only one person I'm focused on right now, and she is standing in front of me smiling.

I brought my forehead down to rest on hers.

"Harhi?" I asked, receiving a hum from her, "Will you be the girlfriend of a hero?"

"Only if that hero is you."

A huge grin formed on my face, and my lips landed on hers for another passionate, and rough kiss.

Than I heard the cat whistles. I looked up, bringing Haruhi closer to me protectively. I saw no one other, than the Bad Touch Trio.

"Mi Amiga! Good job!" Antonio said clapping his hands.

"Ze awzome you finally got a girl." Gilbert said.

"Yes. And finally with you out of the equation, Arthur will be mine! Wait, wasn't Haruhi a boy?"

…

Well, guess the secret is out.

~School the next day, **Narrator POV**~

Everyone now knows Haruhi is a girl, and nobody seemed that surprised. "She was always rather feminine, like a lady." Remarked England as he sipped some of his disgusting tea.

And now, it was school time.

"Stupid American stealing my precious daughter. WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?" Tamaki asked crying and swirling his arm over dramatically.

"Because you are annoying." Kaoru stated

"And perverted." Hikaru added

"And stupid"

"And cowardly"

"And French"

"I GET IT!" Tamaki screamed before he retreated to his emo-corner.

And then the door burst open to reveal the nations, and Haruhi.

"We came for the Host club." China stated walking into the room. Japan followed closely behind. America and Haruhi came in holding hands, then the BTT, Germany, and Italy. (Remember, the others aren't technically part of the club… yet, at least.)

"Al-chan! Haru-chan! You guys look so cute!" Honey said running up to them.

"Al-chan! Hatu-chan! You guys look so cute! Blah blah." Tamaki repeated mockingly. Haruhi sighed; she should of known he would be like this.

"Yes, and they kissed too!" Antonio added, "Most Passionately, must I add."

Haruhi's face turned red, "S-shut up!"

Alfred snickered and pulled Haruhi close to him, "YEAH WE DID BABY!"

"Stupid westerners, aru."

"Don't be rike that China-san."

Well, let's just say Alfred little comment switched on the Fatherly side of Tamaki, but before he could do anything…

"Wow Alfred. Who-a knew you could get such-a pretty bella! Ve~ even before-a Francis-a! And you-a just met her-a too! That must be-a love. Or the magic of-a PAAASTAAA!" Italy said running around the room.

Tamaki sunk back into his mushroomed corner, _one day. He got her in one day. And it has been a year for me. I'm hopeless. So, so hopeless. How can pasta make someone fall in love? Can I use it on Haruhi? WHERE DO I GET PASTA?_

Back to reality.

"PAASTAA! PASTAAAA! PAAAASTA!"

"Feli, vill you be quiet?" Germany asked massaging his temples. Italy stopped and looked at his muscular friend, "Ve~ okay!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took out his clipboard from who knows where, "The guests will be arriving. Since you all are new, and since you don't have titles, we will see how you all naturally act to them, and decide from there."

The country's nodded, and the doors opened.

Since the host club did not have enough tables, the countries had to be paired up, of course.

The China and Japan sat at one table, across from three girls. Japan, being the country he is, let China do most of the talking.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Asked a brunette.

China smiled and patted Japan on the back, "I found Kiku in the woods, aru. So I brought him to my house and then he became my little brother. Right, aru?"

"…Sure."

"WHAT'S WITH THE HESITATION?" China demanded. Japan shrugged and took a sip from his tea.

"Yao, why do you have a panda?" Another girl asked pointing.

"Because he is so cuuute!"

The girls giggled and blushed at his reaction.

"Kiku, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Um, I rike to pray video games and read manga."

They all continued to talk. They were having a good time, but at the BTT table, it was a little bit more *cough* touchy.

"Bonjour Belle (beautiful)." France said pulling out a rose. He handed the girl a rose, and brought her chin up to face him with a finger, "It is ever so noisy here, maybe we can go somewhere more private?" The girls face grew a bright red, and she tried to reply, but only gibberish came out. He seductively bit the bottom of her ear lobe, "Don't worry, where we go you won't need to talk. Ohonhonhon~" Cue the fainting.

Antonio sat down next to another lady, "Hola! I'm Antonio, and your beautiful!

" The girl blushed, "I wish there were more girls like you from where I am from, but, oh well. Maybe I can bring you home to meet Lovi! He's so cute, though he has a foul mouth. I love him though!"

The girl awed, "I think you will love him too! But love me more, okay?"

The girl quickly nodded and was then found in a bear hug, making her have a nose bleed.

The last girl and Prussia was already making out -.- not much to say there…

Italy, and Germany (duh) sat at another table. Germany cursing himself for getting involved, and Italy being, Italy.

"Do you bella signora's (pretty lady's) like pasta? I love-a past! PAASTAA! Maybe you all-a could come have-a Pasta with me? And Ludwig! Right Ludwig!" Italy asked jumping around and waving his arms.

"Uh, fine."

"YAAAAAY! We-a can all go-a eat PAAASTAAA! VE~"

"Feli, calm down." Ludwig ordered.

"OKAY~" Ludwig jumped back into his chair next to Ludwig. "Ludwig, when we get-a home, can-a I make pasta?"

"Only if you do not make a mess."

"Okay~"

Ludwig let a small smile slip onto his face causing the girls to squeal, "you two are so CUTE together!" One yelled.

Ludwig sighed, _this is torture._

Italy smiled, _This is heaven at a school. No, wait. It would be heaven if there was PAASTAAA!_

Alfred somehow ended up at Haruhi's table (note the sarcasm). Much to Tamaki's despise. Tamaki constantly looked over at the table, seeing Alfred and Haruhi and the girls laugh. Then Alfred saying something stupid like 'I'M THE HERO!' or 'Hamburgers are the best!' Than watching Haruhi blush and the girls squeal. It made Tamaki sick to his stomach.

_Damn American!_ Tamaki found himself thinking constantly. Suddenly a girl walked up to Tamaki and tapped his shoulder. Putting on his happy mask, Tamaki turned to her with a smile, "Yes, my princess?"

She shifted awkwardly, "I was curious, but I didn't want to ask Haruhi incase it insulted him. But, is he in a relationship with Alfred?"

Tamaki's face paled and he didn't know what to say, "er, um, uh."

"That is so KAWAII!" The girl screamed running over to Alfred and Haruhi.

Tamaki was on his last nerve. He abruptly stood up, and everyone turned to face him. He stormed over to Alfred and stood in front of him, arms crossed. He glared at Alfred, who uncomfortably shifted, "yo, what's up?"

"You can no longer date my precious daughter." Tamaki stated.

"One: She isn't your daughter. Two: You have no say in her life. And Three: I really don't give a shit about what you have to say."

The Hitachiin twins snickered at the comment.

"Tamaki's blood ran cold, "STAY AWAY FROM HARUHI!"

"Tamaki stop!" Tamaki was shocked and hesitantly turned to face the cross-dressing girl, "You are a great friend, but you can't control my life. It's _my _life. So please, back off."

Tamaki felt tears fill is eyes, _his daughter. She doesn't want him anymore. _He ran out of the room sobbing.

"He deserved it." Hikaru stated.

"Yep." Kaoru agreed turning back to the girls at his table.

Alfred snorted and also resumed his conversation with his guests. And although Haruhi felt a pang og guilt, she ignored it. It is _her _life.

~Extra ending~

Tamaki ran through the halls crying. His family was falling apart. What made it worse was, he expected someone to come and comfort him. Did none of them care? Maybe he wasn't really the King, or even the prince. Maybe he should just quit the Host club! They now have the _hero. _Tamaki took a corner too quickly and bumped into someone. He looked up, and saw a strange group of people, and before he knew it, the world went black.

**Ok, this is the end! Now, I will add the other Asian countries and the Baltic. Just hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these.**

**Tamaki: WHY ARE YOU MAKING MY LIFE STINK! WHY! WHY! WHY?**

**Me: Because I can.**

**Tamaki: …So cruel.**

**England: Better the French than me!**

**France: What's that suppose to mean?**

**England: You heard me frog!**

**Me: Look, if your going to do this, get a room.**

**France and England: What!?**

**Me: :) Review! Please it makes me Happy!**


	9. Baltics and dirty minds

**Here this is! Me no own, and Reviews make me update faster! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

The Host Club shut the large doors as the last girl left. Haruhi was a little worried, Tamaki hasn't returned yet. No one else seemed to notice, or care. She ignored the knot in her stomach and walked over to her boyfriend, when suddenly the doors bursted open.

"YOU JERK!"

All the heads swung around to see a guy who looked like Feli, except he had darker hair.

"You tomato-a bastardo! Leaving me alone and-a having to deal with all of the damn housework!" He shouted at Antonio. Antonio didn't seemed fazed though. He actually seemed overly joyed and happy. Antonio brought his hand up and pinched the angry boy.

"You can just be so cute sometimes!" Antonio chirped, which made the Italian even angrier.

"STOP IT YOU DAMN BARTARDO!" He screamed slapping away the Spanish mans hand. Antonio went into a little pout.

"You can be so mean Lovi."

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

"But that's it's such a cute name for you!"

"SHUT IT BASTARDO!"

"But Looovi! You are so adorable! I just wanna hug you!" With that said, Antonio smothered Lovino in a huge hug. Lovino struggled to get free, but was unsuccessfully. He soon through a bitch fit slapping and using every curse word possible, but it only made Antonio fuss over him even more.

The Host Club was utterly confused.

The countries couldn't help but burst out laughing.

And Lovino was just getting angrier, and his face glowed red in embarrassment.

"Is he gay?" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Maybe."

A warm hand rested on each or the twin's shoulders making them jump out of their skin.

"Is there something wrong with being gay?"

The twins turned their heads to see the French man, "No, it would…" "Just make him fit into the club more." "We were curious."

Francis nodded, "Wi, but I think Antonio see's him more as a brother."

The twins eye's narrowed, _They now have competition!_

Romano finally wiggled out of Antonio's grasp, "ANTONIO!" He yelled angrily.

"I see you are practicing calling out my name for tonight in bed, no?"

Romano's face flushed red.

"Ve~ Fratello, what-a does in bed mean?" Italy asked, cocking his head to a side.

This made Romano flush even more, "None of your damn business."

Italy then poked Germany, "What does-mmph" Germany slapped his hand over Italy's mouth. I light dusting of pink covered his cheeks, "Nothing, Feli."

"You-a potato bastard! Let-a go of my brother!" Romano screamed.

"Why Lovi? We grab each other all the time? So why can't Germany grab Feli?" Antonio asked, honest curiosity showing on his face.

Romano Blushed even more, if possible, "S-Shut it bastard!" He screamed.

Germany immediately let fo of Italy and walked to the other side of the room, blushing. "I hate you Spain."

France looked back down at the twins, "Of course, I could always be wrong. Ohonhonhon."

Haruhi sighed. Alfred noticed his lovers uneasiness, "What's wrong? Isn't this entertaining?"

Haruhi looked up at him, "Yeah, this was entertaining. But couldn't they get a bedroom already? You know, shouldn't this prep school be PG?"

Alfred smirked, "Maybe. But you should get used to this." Alfred leaned down and whispered in Haruhi's ear, as well as gently nibbling her earlobe, "What we will be doing tonight won't exactly be PG either."

Haruhi's face went tomato red. No, even redder than tomato red. That even redder than that. Dirty thoughts Haruhi, dirty thoughts.

But that wasn't the end of the new guests.

The door slammed open (again) to reveal Russia holding a pipe, an unconscious Tamaki, ( bet you thought it was some terrorists) and three shivering figures standing behind the evil country.

"What the hell?"

"Hello. I have a Tamaki." Ivan said smiling his innocent yet creepy and murderous smile.

Kyoya nodded, "You can leave him on the couch."

"Nyet (no). He will join mother Russia."

…

"I-Ivan. I-I don't t-think we s-should do that." Lithuania said, "H-he isn't e-even a..uh, you know."

Russia stared at him, a purple aura surrounding his body, "Da? Are you doubting my decision?"

All the Baltics jumped back around ten feet, "N-n-no! J-just…"

"What would we do w-with him? He i-is just a r-rich kid who can't e-even clean!" Latvia stated.

"Latv-Raivis! Don't say that!"

Russia walked over to poor, poor Latvia, resting his hand country's head then pushing down hard.

"Da. You are right. That means you three would just have to do the work he would of."

Estonia sighed, "You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

**Kyoya POV**

So, Antonio's "special friend" walked in and started to use highly inappropriate language that should not be used in a school like this. Antonio started hug him, which caused Lovi- by what Antonio called him-to curse even more. Then the doors burst open, holding a pipe? And an unconscious Tamaki. Just what we needed. Behind the future cereal killer, were three boys who looked like they were about to have a heart attack. One had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Next to him was a boy with dark blonde hair and green eye's which were covered by square glasses. The last one was a little boy, even smaller than Honey! (Latvia is 4'7" and Honey is 4'9") He had blonde curly hair and violet eyes.

"I have a Tamaki." Ivan announced.

I nodded slightly, then pointed over to the couch, "You can leave him on the couch."

"Nyet, he will join Mother Russia."

Ok, now my suspicions have peeked. What is this about "Mother Russia?" Why would he even want Tamaki to join him, I hardly even want Tamaki in the Host Club. Anyway, these students are acting too weird. And Ivan referring to Mother Russia is like referring to Russia before the Soviet Union fell. And now Russia has tried to regain control, and wanted other countries to rejoin, remaking "Mother Russia."

"I-Ivan. I-I don't t-think we s-should do that." The brown haired boy said, "H-he isn't e-even a..uh, you know."

A what? He isn't a human? Part of a club all these students would be in? Dammit, I need more information. I need to find out about these students.

Ivan stared at him, a purple aura surrounding his body, "Da? Are you doubting my decision?"

The three jumped back around ten feet, "N-n-no! J-just…"

"What would we do w-with him? He i-is just a r-rich kid who can't e-even clean!" the short one stated.

Whay would he make Tamaki clean? What does Ivan even have these three kids do? If Ivan is making these three into slaves, than that is against the law and I must do something. Though it does look like the three could just run away, if they weren't to scared. Honestly, what has this Ivan do to these kids?

"Latv-Raivis! Don't say that!"

Latv? What was he about to call this Raivis? So these are all fake names. That means these foreign exchange students are hiding something. They could be spy's, but why would there be spy's here?

Ivan walked over to Raivis, squishing him.

"Da. You are right. That means you three would just have to do the work he would of."

So Ivan has made them slaves through fear. I looked over to the rest of the club; saw they were all scared, disgusted, and amused. What a sick bunch. Apparently Alfred saw the look on my usually disguised face and walked over, whispering in my ear, "There is nothing you can do. Just don't get involved. If you do you will get hurt."

My eye's narrowed. So the cops can't arrest this man, and he could hurt me and get away with it. How? Why?

Just who are these people?

The one in glasses sighed, "You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

**Shorter chapter. But I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so suck it up. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I wanted to get the Baltics in and show how suspicious Kyoya is for the plot up ahead. I added some SpainxRomano- not an official couple, just had fun writing it :) Also, the Asian countries are coming! I just need to research them a bit more to get their personality's down. I don't want them OOC. Also, tell me if you want any specific pairings, I can really add anything. Um, let's see… That's it. BYE!**


	10. Asians come!

**Hey, so to start off- pairings. AlfredxHaruhi is not official. If you all want something else, tell me. Now, to the votes for so far.**

**GermanyxItaly:1**

**AlfedxHaruhi:1**

**So tell me what pairings you want, the voting starts!**

Russia threw Tamaki on the couch, "Fine, you can have your Tamaki back."

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Would you mind introducing your… companions?"

Russia glared at the three shivering Baltic countries, "Go on." He hissed with his psychopathic smile.

"I-I'm Toris." The one with longish brown hair replied.

"I'm Eduard." The one with glasses stated

"I'm R-Raivas." The shortest one added. Honey walked up to Raivas and stared at him for a while. Raivas shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

"You shorter that me!" Honey exclaimed jumping in the air, "Do you like sweets? I bet you do! Come on!"

Honey grabbed hold of the protesting Baltic and dragged him to a table filled with cake. At first Raivas refused, the temptation of the chocolate cake was too much. Mori silently walked after his small friend and pulled up a chair for himself, watching as the two small boys ate. Estonia sighed and walked to the back of the room, ready to get away from the big and scary Russian. He sat by himself in the back of the room, pulling out a laptop. It reminded everyone of Kyoya, who soon joined the man with glasses.

_Maybe I can get some information out of him._ Kyoya thought taking a seat next to the nation. "Hello Eduard"

"Hi..."

"Kyoya."

"Ah."

Estonia automatically knew this man was suspicious, hiding behind his glasses like he is. Estonia's eyes narrowed, he will have to be careful.

"So, Eduard, why do you let Ivan push you around like he does?" Kyoya said slyly, pushing up his glasses at the same time, _anyone would ask that question after the show they put on, so it can't make me look too suspicious._

Eduard sighed, "He is our cousin," _I better tell the other Baltics this lie, I'm sure Kyoya will talk to them next. If we have different stories, he will know, _"and he is the oldest so he thinks he can take charge. Also since we are relatives we tease each other. No big deal." _He doesn't buy it. It is impressive a human is this observant._

Kyoya smiled, "Of course. What computer do you have?"

Eduard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, _Now he's changing the subject, than I am sure he will slip in little questions that could lead us to exposing ourselves, without him seeming suspicious. He is very smart, I'll need to be cautious through this conversation, and warn the others. _Eduard than smiled back, "Mac. What do you have?"

Canada was walking around the school. No one ever notice's him, he sighed, _I'll show them! The next time I see America, I'll let him have it! I'll tell him that he can't ignore me, and that I am a living person too! And, than I'll make him make me waffles! Yeah! Next I'll tell Russia I'm not a chair!_

Canada smiled and nodded to himself, _Next time! Next time no one notices me, I'll tell them off!_

Oof! "Wha- I'm so sorry, hey, no ones here!"

Canada looked up and saw a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"I'm here." _This is my chance to tell her off! _"And-"

"How odd."

With that, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl skipped off.

"So much for telling her off… I couldn't anyway, she looked to nice."

Canada let out an exasperated sigh.

"Who are you?" Canada looked down to see his Polar bear.

"I'm… never mind."

~Time Skip to the Max!~

Many of the countries have left music room 3, finding no need to stay. In fact, most of them left. The only ones who remained were Alfred- he was waiting on Haruhi who was waiting for Tamaki to wake up, and Japan- who wanted to make sure the American didn't do anything stupid.

The inly hosts there were the twins- picking on Alfred and Haruhi, and Kyoya- making sure Tamaki wakes up, because he is that great of a friend, ha. The real reason- he was making sure the twins didn't break anything valuable.

And so they sat in the large abandoned music room. The sun dimly shone through the windows, everything was clean and ready for the next day of hosting. They were doing cosplay, what cosplay? Angels and demons were: Kyoya, the twins (duh), Romano (Yes, they- being Spain and Italy- convinced him to join), Francis, and Prussia.

The angels were: Tamaki, Spain, Italy, Ludwig (can you picture Ludwig as an angel, cause when I do I burst out laughing. I mean, Germany, in the white dress thing stereotypical angels wear, and wings, and the little halo. I find it funny- and his expression with angel Italy clinging to him…), China, Japan, Haruhi, and Alfred.

The room was split in half. One half had red and black ripped up draping's hanging on the wall. Blood red table clothes, black chipped chairs, and Kyoya somehow got that half of the rooms lighting to flicker. The other half had white curtains and white table clothes with golden polished chairs. It was truly amazing.

Tamaki groaned and his eyes warily opened. He looked around, "My head hurts," He cried.

Haruhi pet his hair, "It's OK. You're safe."

"H-Haruhi, you do care!" He leapt from his lying position and tackled Haruhi in a hug, "My precious daughter does care!"

Alfred snuck his hand around Haruhi's waist and pulled her out of Tamaki's grasp, holding her protectively, glaring at Tamaki.

"OOOOH! Cat Fight!" "Meow!" The twins smirked; it was the right choice staying, very, very amusing.

"As long as they don't ruin anything, I don't care." Kyoya stated typing away at his computer. He was doing deeper research these "students", which have been turning out to be rather interesting. Naturally, he was on a sight only to be used by police, but him being Kyoya could get away with it, so it didn't matter.

"Mother! Your so CRUEL!" Tamaki cried, "And here I thought the host club actually cared for me!"

"We do!" Haruhi protested, "its just Chaotic! Don't let it get to you."

Tamaki wiped a tear away from his eye, "Y-you do?"

"Haruhi does, " Kaoru said, "The rest..."

" Maybe." Hikaru finished shrugging.

"…so cruel…"

Japan cleared his throat, "Please let us not fight."

Hikaru creeped up on Japan's left, Kaoru right, then wrapped their arms around Japans neck. Japan, freaked.

"G-G-Get off! I-I_ Personal space please!" Japan tore away from the twins and ran to the opposite side of the room. The twins burst out laughing at the reaction.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough hugs when he was younger!"

Japan looked away and took a seat at a table, he just doesn't like people, or crowds, of people touching him, or hugs, but that doesn't mean he had a bad childhood. The only bad part was what happened with China… he still does regret that. And China was, and still is so supporting. Why? Why didn't China just try to block him out and hold a grudge?

No need to worry, he was friends with China now, and that is what matters, even if Japan would never show it.

"Come on babe, let's go PARTAY!" America shouted punching the air.

"Party?" Hikaru questioned, "Kaoru, do two people and a bed count as a party?"

Kaoru shook his head, "Depends on what happens."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi's face flushed, "W-we don't so that!"

Tamaki thought about what the twins meant… one bed…two people…in this case male and female…partying… nothing seems that bad. What could they do that makes it a 'party'… "OH HELL NO!"

"About time, pervert."

Alfred's grip on Haruhi tightened, "We can do whatever we want. 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"Being a hero doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Kyoya added.

"SHUT IT!" Alfred turned to Haruhi, " Dude, come on, let's go get some burgers."

Before Tamaki even had a chance to protest, a loud 'AIYAAA!' was heard, followed by 'Aniki! I will have your breasts, Da-Ze!'

America smiled, "Cool! Kor- Im Yong Soo is here!"

The door burst open and China flew to Japan, hiding behind Japan.

"Stay Away! Aru!"

"No!"

Kyoya cleared his throat, "Hello, I am Kyoya, and you are?"

"I am Im Yong Soo! I invented the Internet! Da-ze!"

Soon a girl with long brown hair and a flower tucked behind her ear ran into the room, "Im Yong Soo, slow down!" She froze when she saw the room filled with a bunch of handsome boys, and America. "H-hi."

Two more Asian looking boys ran into the room. They saw Korea trying to have China's breast, Japan looking exasperated, Taiwan blushing a little, a bunch of confused guys, and America smiling like an idiot. Just another normal day.

**I want at least 10 reviews. I KNOW WE CAN DO IT! Remember, ****10 REVIEWS****, or I will not update. Also, school is starting so I will not be able to update quickly. Maybe 1 time a week, or maybe two.**


	11. Even more fun!

**Continuing with the voting- Remember, you CAN re-vote!**

**GermanyxItaly: 4**

**AlfedxHaruhi: 3**

**RussiaxLatvia: 1**

**TakashixRaivas: 1 (maybe)**

**TamakixKyoya: 2**

**SpianxRomano: 3**

**PrussiaxRomano (moments): 1**

**FrancexRomano (moments): 1**

**Greece3xJapan: 1**

**TurkeyxJapan: 1**

**HaruhixJapan: 1**

**LAST UPDATE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Remember: ****_10 REVIEWS!_**

**Kyoya POV**

…

…

….

The hell?

Well, there are four Asians standing in our room, one was trying to molest Yao, one female- who Tamaki already started to flirt with- and two more standing there like their friend wasn't being raped. This is certainly an interesting turn of events.

The Hitachiin twins laughed as they say the poor Chinese man run from his attacker. Haruhi gave a sympathetic smile, tugging at Alfred's sleeve, "Do you know him?"

Alfred let out his obnoxious laugh, "Totally dude! Im Yong Soo is awesome!"

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Riiight. Um, I need to leave." She shrugged off Alfred's arm and made her way to the door, ignoring Alfred's curious expression. She made it five feet before Hikaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Where are you going, Milady?"

"Yes, don't you want to see what is about to happen?" Kaoru added mimicking his brother's action.

"Not really…" Haruhi deadpanned

Kaoru chuckled, "Well, too bad."

Haruhi sighed, "Honestly, don't we have enough freaks?"

"That is rather rude."

We all turned to the new voice. It was a tall boy with brown hair and thick eyebrows, not as thick as Arthurs, but still. He stood straighter, with an emotionless mask, "I am Kaoru" (**AN: **got it off of Wiki, tell me if it's wrong, but I found it ironic and decided to use it. Oh! This guy is Hong Kong, by the way.)

Host Club Kaoru's face lit up, "NO WAY! WE SHARE A NAME!"

"Sadly, yes. But do not think we will become friends just by this coincidence. I choose my acquaintances by personality, and frankly yours leave more to be desired."

I tried very hard to stifle a laugh at his sentence; I do believe we can become rather good 'acquaintances.' It was so amusing watching HC (Host Club) Kaoru throw a fit, with Hikaru joining in protecting his brother, and the new Kaoru think nothing of it, only to respond, 'You proved my point. Now excuse me, I am getting bored.'

What a lovely and sane person.

I stood from my chair, making my way over the thick eye browed man. My feet tapping lightly on the cold tile, I turned and held out my hand to the Asian, I smiled, "My name is Kyoya, it is truly a pleasure to meet you."

He returned my gesture, "The honor is mine."

**Nobody POV**

Thailand, or his human name-Kasem Chao- laughed at the twins. He always new Hong Kong to be blunt, but this is just freaking hilarious! It reminded him of how Hong Kong always insulted China and got those funny reactions, but the twins were even funnier!

He strolled up to them, "Hi!" He said waving, "I'm Kasem Chao!"

"Your not a jerk like the other dude, right?" Hikaru immediately questioned, pointing his finger at the poor Asian.

The Asian smiled and shook his head, "Naw, being like that is no fun. Is that a guy or a girl?" He pointed at Haruhi.

Haruhi mouth dropped open, _is it really that obvious?_

The twin's hands flew up, waving back and forth rapidly, "No!No!nononononononononononono! Haruhi is definitely a boy! Hahahaha Boy! Yep! A man! A big muscular man!"

"…OK!" Thailand smiled stupidly.

_What an idiot!_

**With Italy and Germany**

"VE~ VE~ VE~ PAAAASTA! GERMANY? DO YOU WANT PAAAAAAASTAAAAA?"

"…Ja. Just don't make a mess."

"OKIE DOKEY!"

**..OK? With the BTT**

"I must say I find Japan lovely. I want to explore his vital regions though, ohonhonhon~" France said, delicately caressing a rose in his hands.

Spain smiled widely as he walked along the street next to his two best friends. The Albino on his other side, boasting about his awesomeness.

It really was a relaxing say. The sun shone brightly and there was hardly a cloud that littered the beautiful blue sky. Cherry blossoms delicately danced in the breeze that tickled the faces of the countries. People continued on there every day lives, running around to and from looking or just enjoying the evening.

It really was a beautiful day.

Relaxing even.

_CLANG_

So much for that.

Prussia held the back of his head, flinching at the sudden jolt of pain that shot into his skull. He weakly opened one eye, looking up at his attacker. She stood there casting a shadow down on his pained form. Her long brown hair flew in the wind and her green eyes glared down at the red headed man.

"What the hell was that for? Totally unawesome, Hungary."

She snorted at his immature response, "It was for ditching me! I didn't know we were coming to Japan! It's so much fun here! How could you not of invited me?"

"It was because boss made me, unawesome woman."

_CLANG_

"Stop that!"

Spain chuckled darkly, his eyes shone in the sun, "Honestly amigos, just get a room. We all know you do it anyway."

…

…

_CLANG_

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"N-nothing Chika! Just, er, um…"

Hungary huffed and crossed her arms, "That's what I thought." She immediately brightened up when her eye caught hold of something, "Look! That boy is soo cute!"

All eyes turned to face a little blonde boy holding a bunny- wait a minute!

Hungary ran up to the little boy, crouching down to meet him at eye level, "Hello there!" She said introducing herself.

How could she not resist?

She giggled softly at the boys bubbly response, "I'm Honey! And this is Mori!" He pointed up to his tall friend, who nodded in response, "And this is USA-CHAN!" He said holding up his little bunny.

Hungary looked down at the bunny, so kawaii~!

"I'm Elizabeta." She giggled

"OK Eliza-chan!"

Hungary looked up at the taller man, "So, are you his cousin?" She asked standing up, Mori nodded.

The BTT caught up to them, "Bonjour Honey, Mori."

Hungary looked shocked, looking from one group to the other, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah! They're in the Host club!" Honey squealed, hugging USA-Chan closer to him.

Hungary looked confused.

"Amiga, is a club where a bunch of men entertain young chika's"

"Really! I want to go there!" Hungary shouted, then burst out with a laugh, "How can anyone resist being entertained by a bunch of hot guys!"

Prussia growled, glaring at the girl, "No way, only awesome people can go to the club."

Hungary stopped laughing and glared at the man, "What was that, punk?"

Prussia smirked, realizing he was on the female nations nerves, he stood with more confidence, "I said you are unawesome, unlike the AWESOME ME! So why don't you run along and go play with some dolls."

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!  
CLANG!  
CLANG!_

"HOWS THAT FOR UNAWESOME, HUH?" Hungary pointed her frying pan at the albino, like one would do a sword, "Now back down before you regret it."

Mori and Honey stared in shock, then "That was awesome Eliza-chan!"

**I'm done. Shorter than I wanted, and I have to say I am a little disappointed on how it turned out, but whatever. ****_10 Reviews! _****And thank you all who have reviewed.**

**Prussia: Why are you making Hungary beat me up so much! I look totally unawesome!**

**Hungary: That's because you are.**

**Spain: Please continue your little love fest elsewhere.**

**CLANG**

**Hungary: How's that for love fest!**


	12. Kidnapped!

**Seychelles might be added, I don't really know her so I will have to do some research, it might take a while. And the Nordics are on their way!**

**Continuing with the voting- Remember, you CAN re-vote!**

**GermanyxItaly: 11**

**AlfedxHaruhi: 8**

**RussiaxLatvia: 1**

**TakashixRaivas: 3**

**TamakixKyoya: 5**

**SpainxRomano: 10**

**PrussiaxRomano (moments): 1**

**FrancexRomano (moments): 1**

**Greece3xJapan: 2**

**TurkeyxJapan: 1**

**HaruhixJapan: 1**

**PrussiaxHungary: 4**

**HaruhixHong Kong: 2**

**FrancexEngland: 2**

**RussiaxAmerica: 2**

**BTT love: 1**

**PrussiaxCanada: 2**

**TamakixHaruhi: 1**

**KaoruxHaruhi: 1**

**LithuaniaxBelerus: 1**

**Ok, this chapter and the next chapter, than the pairing voting will be over and I will say what the pairings are going to be. **

**School has started and it sucks. But I am an awesome field hockey player, that is, of course, until I pulled my hamstring and can't play. My life keeps getting better and better (sarcasm) Any who, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR UPDATES! I LOVE HEARING WHATEVER QUIRKY, FUNNY, OR COMPLIMENTARY THING YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY! I FEEL LOVED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either anime.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Italy POV**

I aimlessly walked down the pretty streets of Japan. Who knew Japanese people can be so noisy!? I mean, Japan is quiet, and polite, and doesn't like my hugs, but here everyone is noisy! Ve~ they don't make pasta though. That's sad. Oh well!

Meow

Is Greece here? I looked around, and saw a kitty cat! The cute little kitty had big brown eyes and long black fur. I ran up to it, and crouched down to be at eye level.

"Hi kitty cat! Ve~ are you lost?"

The little kitty tilted his head to the side before he licked my hand.

"Aw aren't you so cute! Come-a home with me and Germany!"

I went to pick up the kitty, when he bit me!

"GAH! I'M SORRY! I SURRENDER! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" I waved my white flag around frantically, don't hurt me! I don't wanna die!

Meow

I looked down to the humongous-eyed kitty! Oh! I can't stay mad at you!

"Ve~ you remind-a me of Japan!"

I bent down to pet the little kitty again, when my vision went black. Huh? Is it nighttime already? Something constricted my body from movement. What's happening?

"G-Germany! Save me!" I yelled, tears streaming from my eyes as I felt large hands pull me somewhere. I thrashed around frantically, screaming at the top of my lungs, "GERMANY! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! KITTY CAT! HELP! I WANNA LIVE!"

Meow

"WHY AREN'T YOU HEPING KITTY! GET GERMANY! GEEERMAANY! HEEEEELP! I SURRENDER! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"Shut up!"

Pain shot through my skull before I lost consciousness, "Germany… Help."

**Germany POV**

I was walking through the lively streets of Japan. Who knew the Japanese can be so livid, I thought they all stayed in their houses and ate food all day, not this. Talking with each other, hugging, laughing, and expressing themselves… than again, after the Host Club, nothing in Japan can really surprise me.

"GEERMANY! HELP!"

My head shot up, that was Italy's voice! I looked around Frantically, Italy?

"GEEEEERMAAAANY! HEELP!"

It's coming from this way! I shot into an alley, praying that Italy will be ok. Why doesn't he pay attention to the military lessons I teach him! If he did than this mess wouldn't have happened! But… just be ok Italy!

I flew out of the alley, looking around. I saw a longhaired black cat with big brown eyes. Where's Italy?

I looked past the cat, to see skid mark tires that truck would make. Could it be? That means Italy has been kidnapped!

Meow

I looked down at the little fluffy cat, "If only you could talk."

Now, I have to save Italy. I will save Italy!

**OOOOOH! Something is actually happening! Does that mean there actually is a plot?! OMG! **

**With Spain. 3rd person POV**

The Spanish man walked around the festive streets of Japan. Mori and Honey took Hungary, the love struck Prussia followed, and France decided to look for England, leaving Spain by him lonesome self. So… he is now looking for his precious Romano! Which sounds strangely like Romeo? Romano could be his Romeo! Haha! Spain smiled happily at the thought, _oh where, oh where could my Romeo be?_

"Shut the fuck up!"

There he is! Spain turned the corner to see Romano yelling angrily into the phone. Romano snapped his phone shut with an annoyed huff, before he stuffed it into his pocket, cursing under his breath.

"Hola Lovi!" Spain called out as he ran up to the foul-mouthed Romano.

"Shut it bastrardo! I'm not-a in the mood!"

Spain laughed, "You never are amigo."

"AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

Spain cupped Romano's chin, making Romano look him square in the eyes, "But you are my lovi."

Romano blushed a new shade of red before he jumped back, trying to hide his burning face, "T-this isn't Fifty Shades of Grey! Dammit!"

"Oh! We can always make it that though!"

Romanos face turned a bright, bright red; he felt the tip of his ears and chest burn at the thought.

"Is my little tomato embarrassed?"

"S-Shut up! D-Dammit!"

Spain strolled up to the embarrassed country. He took Romano's hand and smiled, "Come Lovi, I want to show you the new bed sheets I got for my bed!"

"N-No way! You j-just-a want to g-get me to come to your-a r-room!"

Spain laughed, "You did it last night, amigo, so why not now?"

Romanos face got even redder, if possible. He looked around and saw that people were staring, even taking pictures of them! _DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!_

He opened his mouth to protest when Romano's phone went off. He grumbled and took it out.

"WHAT! YOU LET ITALY BE TAKEN AWAY YOU POTATO BASTRADO! ONE SECOND! NO! DAMMIT I AM COMING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WAIT!"

"What was that?" Spain asked, looking worriedly at his little Tomato.

"Italy has been kidnapped! I'm going to meet up with-a Germany! You gather the others." Romano ordered, running in Germany's direction. _Dammit Feli! I'm coming!_

Spain frowned, _this is bad. Normally it wouldn't be, but with the risk the people finding out who we really are… _

Spain took off running, _I have to get the others. Now!_

**This is the end. I know it is short… but I felt like I had to end it here!**

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**Ok, so I am starting a new type of review thing. **

**10 Reviews- I update**

**20 Reviews- I update an extra long chapter, like 2000 words or more.**

**30 Reviews- I update an extra long chapter, and an extra shorter one. So 2 updates in one night.**

**40 Reviews+- I update a normal sized chapter, along with a special chapter. **

**So you have your pick!**


	13. The plan

**The couples are…. (drumroll please)**

**GermanyxItaly, AlfredxHaruhi, SpainxRomano, PrussiaxHungaryTamakixKyoya, TakashixRaivas? The rest of the votes are pretty low, so there will just be moments. Nothing real official.**

**I got my 100****th**** review! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Kyoya sighed thoughtfully. Was that really the right choice? It was a little forceful, and let's not forget illegal… but who cares. He could get away with it. It's just; those new kids are suspicious, too suspicious. They act like they don't even know their own names, and Ivan can get away with abusing those other kids. And he tried to steal Tamaki… not that anyone really care though. Everything would be a lot more peaceful, to say the least. Back to the topic on hand, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, was that really the smartest choice on his part? And if anyone found out, he's dead. He blames Tamaki though, it _was _his idea. The door burst open, slamming hard into the wall.

Kyoya looked up in surprise to see Spain panting hard, sweat trickling down his fair features and a worried- nearly scared- look in his eyes.

"Where- where is everyone else?" Spain gasped, his lungs begging for air. Even as a country, sprinting 10 miles in under 5 minutes is a lot of work.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed "I haven't seen them. Why?"

Spain shook his head, "N-nothing." He was about to turn and walk away when a certain American burst through the doors.

"Dude! You look so awful! Like, what happened?"

Spain's expression made the American suddenly serious. He looked over to Kyoya, than whispered something seemingly inaudible. They quietly left, leaving the shadow king alone, and suspicious.

**Kyoya POV**

Do they know? And so soon too. This isn't right; none of them are that smart! They couldn't connect me to the crime yet, could they? I made him be quiet; he didn't struggle, and promised not to tell anyone. Maybe I was wrong. But… no. I thought it out to well. I schemed and made sure there were no fingerprints to lead back to me. It must be something else. He was calling out Country names, not human ones. And when they hurt themselves they heal almost instantly, like when Italy cut himself. He made a big deal and cried over the scratch, but when I left to come back with a Band-Aid it was gone. Not even a scar. It was like he had never cut himself. These people, they're hiding a secret. A big one.

I will find out that secret.

I will solve this puzzle.

No matter what.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the door. Now I have some unfinished business to attain to.

**Germany POV**

_"Germany!"_

That was his last plea.

_"Germany!"_

That was his last call for help. He called me. _Me. _And I could do nothing. I was to late. I let my closest friend be taken away to who knows where. What type of torture could they be doing to Italy? He's so weak and frail, they could hurt him easily. And he would be telling them everything, about us being countries and… wait. What if Italy doesn't get any pasta? He could go through withdrawal! I need to find him fast! And have past with me too!

Gaah! Why am I thinking like that! Italians are so contagious!

Anyway. We need a plan. Maybe I could get Japan to let us view all the street videos to see if they have any evidence. Than all the countries can split up and search, keeping in contact for if anyone attacks us. But they probably won't since they went for the weakest. Damnit Italy! If only you listened to me during training, than none of this would have happened!

_"Germany!"_

Italy…

I will find you! No matter what!

**Italy POV**

Darkness.

Tht's all I saw.

Scratchy ropes constricted my hands. I was stuck. I couldn't move. Couldn't scream. I was helpless, but aren't I always helpless. If it isn't for Germany… but he isn't here. I can do nothing. My heart raced in anticipation of what they will do to me.

SO SCARY! I WANT OUT! HEEEEEELP MEEEE! GEEERMANY! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANT PASTA! THEY HAVE NO PASTA! HEELP! SO SCARY! I SURRENDER! JUST DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HEEELP ME!

I flailed around in hope of escape. Tears streamed down my fragile cheeks as my arms rubbed against the ropes in my hopeful flails. It hurt, the rope against my skin. What was even worse was the silence. So I was left alone… in the darkness. No signs of life anywhere.

"HEWMPH MEFF! SAAAA SCEERY!" I yelled against the material stuffed in my mouth to keep me from talking, "HEMPH MEFF!"

"Shut up!"

Something hard made contact with my head, and soon unconscious welcomed me with open arms.

_Germany… help._

**Kyoya POV**

That was tiring. So much noise, honestly. So fragile and scared, who knew someone could have an affect on him like that. Always begging for mercy and pleading for help. Though, in a situation like that, who wouldn't? Still…

I saw Tamaki enter the room with his baseball bat. Oh god, what did he do now.

"Tamaki, what now?"

"You know what happened! He was so loud!"

"Tamaki" I warned

He shrugged, "Serves Kaoru right! Being so loud and harassing my poor Haruhi!" He wailed, "But My poor daughter thought I went overboard!"

I sighed. I'm surrounded by idiots.

"So how the project?"

"Hm, the video camera's set up in Ivan's house is going well. They have a clear-cut video and good audio. Raivas is keeping quiet as promised, especially after the threat we made to him. Honestly though, don't you think threatening him with telling Ivan about Raivas's little 'slip up' was a bit much?"

Tamaki pointed his finger at me, "YOU MADE THE THREAT! IT WASN'T ME!"

"I know, I know. Now, let me get back to monitoring the video feed. You are rather distracting."

"YOUR SO MEAN MOTHER!"

**Japan POV**

This isn't good. They took Italy, I should've known! I could've stopped it! Stupid me!

"We should start searching." I looked over to England. You know, it's funny, how everyone suddenly gets along when fighting for the greater good, like finding Italy.

"YEAH! AND THEN THE HERO! Me, CAN TAKE LEAD! AND YOU ALL CAN TOTALLY FOLLOW ME LIKE MY SIDEKICKS!"

"I agree with America." I added. He does have one of the strongest militaries, he must know something.

"DON'T AGREE WITH AMERICA!" England shouted. I guess I lied. We still don't get along, but at least we are trying.

I loud boom echoed through our meeting room and we all silenced and looked over to Germany. His fist was planted hard on the surface of the table, his face grim and slightly depressed. He has been taking this the hardest out of everyone. Italy was really close to him; he must be scared for him, Germany scared? What an interesting thought.

"We have no time to waste." Germany said, in his booming yet slightly depressed voice, "Italy in in danger. Possibly being tortured or worse. We must find him. Now."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, here's the plan…"

**CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil! What was Latvias 'slip up?' And Kyoya actually didn't kidnap Italy! Sorry, but that answer was just to obvious! Now, who did then? IF SOMEONE GUESSES THE RIGHT ANSWER, THEY GET A PRIZE! **** Also, ****_5 REVIEWS!_**

**Ciao!**


	14. England

**I would like to thank XxxImnotokayxxX and SecretKeeper250! Thanks guys!**

**England POV**

Italy is captured. Typical. I sat alone in music room 3. All the other Nations have been on an Italy Hunt, while I am doing the smarter thing: I sent fairy's to go search. Now I am just waiting for them to come back and tell me where the idiotic Pasta loving Man boy is.

I sipped some more of my Earl Grey tea, now what to do… I already searched the place for a good book, but all I found was a black notebook. It was an interesting read, either way. So many things were written in it, like things about-

The door creaked open.

I looked up to see a tall blonde teenager, Tamaki was it? He looked surprised to see me at first, but then smiled. "Hello!" He said with dramatic hand gestures, "What brings you here Arthur? And where are your friends? They are supposed to be hosting. AND IT'S OUR JOBS AS HOSTS TO MAKE EVERY GIRL HAPPY!" He striked a pose pointing at the ceiling. It vaguely reminded me of America.

"They're out." I said shortly, "And I am here drinking tea." I know that that was obvious, but he seems like he needed help knowing anyway.

He frowned, "But what are we supposed to do while they are out? We can't cancel the Host Club!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That is not my problem. Now, if you excuse me." I stood up, delicately setting the fine china down on the table. I walked toward the door of the host club and past the over dramatic "Host King." As I opened the door, I accidently bumped into a young lady, "Oh, pardon me love." She blushed a bright red than smiled shyly down at her shoes.

Tamaki brightened up. He smiled and stared at me.

I don't like that look.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WOULD!" I screamed.

Tamaki was down on his knees begging for my help with his host club.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" The twins soon joined in with his begging. I was trapped against a wall, three morons in front of me, two karate geniuses on my left, and the suspicious shadow king and a sympathetic girl on my right. Great.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "If I help this once, promise me you will leave me alone."

Tamaki popped up from his position on the floor, sparkles appearing behind him, "Once you host, you will never want to stop." A rose appeared from thin air as he posed.

Damn French men.

I mumbled something inaudible under my breathe before groggily shoving my hands in my pocket. I hate this already.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I looked down to see Haruhi staring up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Where's Alfred." I looked past her to see Kyoya eavesdropping. I'm going to have to be careful with my response.

"Him and the others were needed." I replied, "You see, our parents were caught in a car crash on the way to coming here. They went to visit. I was lucky my parents weren't there, that's why I am here instead of with them."

Haruhi nodded, "But why hasn't he responded to any of my calls."

"No cell phones in the hospital rooms. The radiation the cell phones give off interferes with the machines the doctor's use. I'm sure he will be back for at least a little while tomorrow."

Haruhi stared at the ground for a little, before nodding and walking off. I looked back up at Kyoya, and he made his way over to me. He stopped so we were face to face, "I know you are lying."

I scowled at him. So upfront, what's he planning?

"I don't know who you are, but I will find out your secret. So be prepared… Arthur."

He walked past me, like nothing happened. What was he planning?

"YOU SHADY TWINS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

I looked behind me to see Tamaki suffocating Haruhi in a hug, and the twins smirking.

"Well, look where your hand is, boss."

Tamaki's face grew a deep shade of red. He looked down to see where he placed his hand when stealing Haruhi away from the twins. He did think there was a little too much padding where his hand was…

…

"TAMAKI IS A PERVERT!"

"YEAH! PERVERT KING!"

"GAAAH! I AM SO SORRY DAUGHTER!"

"It's OK Tamaki-sempai. It was an accident."

"I WANT FEEL THAT TOO!"

"No! Get away Kaoru!"

"Haru-chan? Where did Tamaki place his hand that was so inappropriate?"

…What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?

**Japan POV**

Why can't I sense where Italy is? Usually I can sense where people are. Or know if someone is kidnapped or something awful happens, but now. It's just blank. Everything feels normal, like nothing has happened. It's odd.

Germany has taken this the worst though. He has suffered mentally. His eyes seem more dead, his movements are more sluggish and he has not been able to eat, and he hasn't even had any beer lately. We all are a little worried about him, who knew Italy meant so much to him.

"It's okay Germany-san. We wirr find Itary." I said, trying my best to give a reassuring smile. Out of character for me, yes. But Germany needed it.

He looked at me before giving a fake smile of his own, "Yes, I know." He didn't seem convinced, but neither did I.

America let out his loud laugh, "Dudes! Chill out! I will find Italy because I'M THE HERO! So no need to be so down!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HAMBURGER EATING BASTARDO! IF-A IT WAS UP TO YOU TO FIND-A ITALY WE WOULD ALL BE DOOMED!" Romano yelled.

"Lovi! Calm down,"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AND DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

I sighed, so noisy.

"I say we just go and beat some heads in to find answers."

Everyone froze, an involuntary shiver ran down their spines. They looked over to see the innocent smile spread across the child-like face. So scary…

Germany abruptly stood up, "Ve can't sit around and argue much longer. I am going, come if you vant." He turned around and marched into town. He really isn't going to rest until he finds Italy-san. I small, real smile spread across my face. He really is such a kind friend deep at heart.

I stood up, "I am going too."

America bounced out of his seat, "ME TOO! I'M THE HERO AFTER ALL!"

"No way am-a I leaving the potato bastardo alone to find-a my brother!"

"If Lovi is going, so am I!"

"If I can beat some heads in, I am going too."

"why not, aru."

I nodded, we all chased after Germany. Don't worry Italy-san, were coming!

**Short, but whatever. 10 reviews! You guys didn't give me 10 reviews last time, but I am letting it slide. Though this time I'm serious. I am NOT updating until I get 10 reviews.**


	15. Kidnappers strike and Nordics

**Disclaimer: Blah blah here it is!**

**With the Nordics**

Norway sat emotionlessly at the desk, shuffling through paperwork. The sun shone bright sending off rays of warm, joyful light through his office windows. The birds chirped happily with the fairies that sung happy songs in Norway's ears. It made him smile… almost. He knew some idiot would ruin this perfect day- cue the idiot.

"HEY NORWAY!"

Norways expression still didn't change, but there was clear annoyance in his eyes. He looked up to see his roommate, Denmark.

"What is it?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I'M GOING TO GET BEER!" Well, there's nothing new about that, "AND YOU AND THE OTHER NORDICS ARE COMING WITH ME!"

Norway slowly got up from his seat and made his way over to the Beer-loving Denmark, them promptly strangled him with his tie.

"No."

"N-Norway…. breathe…. Can't…." This made Norway almost smile, too. But, there must always be someone to ruin his time.

"EEP! You're going to kill him! Please let go Norway!" Finland begged who ran into the room once he started to hear Denmark struggle… or more like lack of yelling. In this household, if you don't hear Denmark yelling, something's wrong, and that "something" is usually Norway strangling the poor nation.

_Isn't that the point of strangling someone? _Norway though before he reluctantly let go of Denmark's tie. Denmark struggled up to his feet, leaning on Norway for support, before he struck a pose, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE BAR!"

~Time SKIP~

"Who knew a bar could run out of bear?" Denmark pouted as he and the other Nordics made their way home.

"Well, you didn't have to order everything on the menu twice either!" Iceland complained as he kicked a can walking down the road.

"Idiot." Norway breathed, just loud enough for Denmark to hear.

"HEY!"

"Guys! Be nice! It's nearly Christmas after all!"

"No, Halloween still hasn't come…"

"It's Christmas time all the time!"

"Y'p."

"It must be great living in your brain, huh Finland."

"It is!... wait, was that an insult?"

"…no…"

The Nordics made their way back to their house. They walked along the abandoned sidewalk, the moon high in the sky casting down a blue light making everything have a calming look. But in the window of one store was a TV broadcasting the news…

_"Italy is in a panic! It seems that the whole nation has suddenly undergone a change that has most nations worrying! No one knows what's wrong, but it seems to have become a nationwide issue!"_

This, naturally, caught the Nordics attention. What has made Italy so panicked that has all the Nations worrying? Italy has a habit of getting caught or into trouble, so what's so different now?

"Maybe we should go help too." Denmark suggested breaking the silence.

"Yeah! I think they would need help." Finland added, a little to joyfully.

Norway stared at them with dead eyes. He saw no need to help, with all those idiots in one place, he saw no need to be anywhere near that place. But, with all the Nordics gone… he could have the house to himself… that thought nearly made him, but cue the interruption. Norway felt strong arms grab him and suddenly he felt something stick into his stomach. He looked around and saw he was flung over Denmark's shoulder.

"Let go." He demanded, but he really wanted to yell it.

"NOPE! We need everyone's help!" Denmark cheered, popping the P. Norway looked at the rest of the Nordics for help, but no one seemed to get the message, he even saw Iceland holding back laughter.

"Let go." He demanded again.

"NO WAY!"

Denmark marched through the streets, leading the group of people, until he stopped and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, where are we going again?"

"… That's why we never ask a Dane for directions."

**China POV**

Aya… I have been searching everywhere! Where can that little annoying boy be! In all my years, no human has ever even dared to kidnap a nation, but now! I wish the western cultures would just leave my little Asians and me alone, we were happy before the America and those cultures invaded my land. What's so great about them anyway! Their all hamburger this and French fries that! And what's so great about a time traveling phone booth anyway! I don't get that show… but Japan seems to like it too. (Sorry Doctor Who fans, I just had to.) But France seems to agree with me on that opinion, (He said it in the movie Paint it White).

A rustling noise brought my attention to a bush. I eyed it suspiciously before I made my way over, wonk out, and then I mercilessly slammed my wonk into the bush, "DIE INTRUDERS! ARU!" Once I stopped I looked behind the bush… to see twins… redheaded twins… woops.

"China, I found something srightry interesting… why did you kill Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I didn't! I thought they were intruders or the kidnappers or… I don't know!"

Japan sighed and walked over to the two boys, after he checked their pulses and made sure they weren't dead, he placed them on a cot inside my house. Let's just hope they don't wake up and ruin anything before I get back.

I turned back to Japan and hugged him, "Thanks Japan!"

Japan, naturally, freaked out and pushed me away with an expression on his face that made it look like he just broke the law.. it was so Kawaii!

"What was the interesting thing you wanted to tell me?" I said while scratching Panda behind his ear. Japan calmed and the expressionless mask returned to his face, he sat down next to me before he continued talking.

"Werr, I think that Itary wasn't kidnapped by terrorists, but by-" Something covered in black suddenly came out of the bushes and pushed a cloth to Japans face knocking him out instantly.

"What!" I jumped up with my wonk in hand and smacked the black-clothed person, running to be next to Japan. I won't let anyone hurt him! Another person came out of the bushes and I smacked them away too, "OW!" It was a female's voice. Now that I look more closely, they all seem to be- they took advantage of my racing mind. I fell to the floor, and all went black.

**Thailand POV**

"CHINA! JAPAN! COME ON! We'll leave without you if you don't hurry!" I yelled walking to where they were supposed to be. When I got there, I saw no one… no one was there. Like they just disappeared or something! But there was a broken window, China's wonk was laying abandoned on the ground, and the well-maintained bushes were messed up, some had black cloth stuck on the branches. Wait, did they have a party? NO FAIR! I WASN'T INVITED! I huffed and made my way back to the other Asians.

"Where's China and Japan?" Hong Kong asked looking up to me.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "They had a party and left."

"What? Aniki had a party without me?" Korea complained

"Tell me what you saw." Hong Kong demanded interrupting Korea. After I explained to him what I saw he let out an irritated sigh, "They were kidnapped. I wonder who could kidnap all these powerful nations. We should warn the others."

I nodded, that did make more sense.

**Nobody POV**

Hikaru groaned and opened his eyes. Where were they? He tried to sit up but rope constrained his movement.

"Well hello there, Hikaru…"

**DUN DUN DUUN! Sorry it took so ling, I was busy with school. 10 REVIEWS!**


	16. Haruhi

**Ok! Here it is! Thank you so much for everyone who reviews! I love you all! Oh, also. Sorry if you guys don't like the pairings, but we voted so it will probably stay unless enough of you don't like that pairing. Also, the next few chapters will have Russia and those people in it, so look forward to seeing those guys! **

**Also, someone asked for OC's. If you guys want it aske me, otherwise I probably won't add them. Finally! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these two animes, I would be happy. But I don't so I'm sad.**

Norway sat reading his book in the plane, Denmark sat beside him sleeping, and Iceland was in the row in front of them, along with Finland, Sweden was a row in front of them also reading a book. Mr. Puffin was hidden in a bag under the seat because Iceland refused to put him in a cage. So, here they are, on a plane flying to Japan. Finland was happily listening to Christmas carols on the radio when Iceland finally said something.

"I've been doing research, you know, talking to the other countries and looking stuff up." Iceland stated.

Finland looked slightly surprised by the random outburst but nodded, "That's good."

"Italy was captured."

Finland gasped and the two (Denmark's asleep) other nations closed in, to make sure they heard him right.

"T-tell me that was a joke." Finland said.

Iceland shook his head sadly, the other nations looked down sad, beside Norway, his emotionless mask stayed up as he asked his question, "Do you think you know who did it?"

Iceland stared ahead, and then finally turned back to the countries, "Maybe. It's a long shot, but I think I may know who it is."

"Well? Who is it!?" Finland nearly screamed.

"I think it is…"

**"The plane will be landing shortly."** The captain stated through the speakers.

Finland looked in disbelief, "Are… you sure?"

Iceland nodded.

"Well, this is a turn of events." Norway stated falling back into his chair, "I guess we'll just wait and see if it is really them." Norway brought his book up to his face and continued reading about the magic of the fantasy world, but his mind couldn't concentrate on the words, he was too worried.

_I just hope we make it in time._

**Alfred POV**

"O-ow! Alfred… S-stop," Haruhi whined from her position.

"But Haruhi, you need it." I replied, "After all, I'm the hero. I need to help damsels in distress."

Haruhi moaned and her breath hitched, "But it hurts, just please…"

"I promise I'll be gentle. Don't worry, you'll feel better when I'm done."

Tamaki burst through the door yelling a butte load of insults at me.

What did I do?

**Tamaki POV**

"O-ow! Alfred… S-stop," Haruhi whined

"But Haruhi, you need it." Alfred replied, "After all, I'm the hero. I need to help damsels in distress."

Haruhi moaned and her breath hitched, "But it hurts, just please…"

"I promise I'll be gentle. Don't worry, you'll feel better when I'm done."

My face went a bright shade of red.

What was Alfred doing to my precious daughter?

I burst through the door, yelling out every insult I could think of at Alfred, and then I froze.

…

Alfred was giving Haruhi a back massage?

"Yo dude, what'd I do?" Alfred asked looking up from his massage.

"Really, Tamaki. You shouldn't just barge into a room yelling insults." Haruhi stated getting up from her lying position. My face flushed with embarrassment, oh… I guess this makes sense too.

"Wait, what were _you _thinking?... Oh dude! That's gross!" Alfred shouted, face turning red.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment too, then her face turned 100 shades and she started murmuring something.

I cleared my throat, still embarrassed, "Uh-uh, where have you and your friends been, Alfred?" suddenly I went into Host Club business mode. I pointed a finger at Alfred and declared, "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN DITCHING THE HOST CLUB! THAT IS UNNACCEPTABLE! NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THAT IS MORE IMPORTANT, AND DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE SHADY TWINS ARE? THEY'RE MISSING?" Then I went back into daddy mode, "AND WHY WERE YOU MASSAGING HARUHI LIKE THAT MAKING HER MAKE ALL THOSE NOISES?"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi screamed in embarrassment.

Alfred laughed, "Chill dude! Haruhi was picking up heavy boxes when I walked in and she said her back was starting to hurt so I massaged it!"

Oh…

"Um, Sorry for missing the Club thingy, but a lot has been, you know, going on. And I'M THE HERO, so I have to take care of those lame ass things. HAHAHAHA! Wait, the twins are missing?"

I nodded, I saw his eyes narrow, "K, sorry Haruhi, I need to get going."

Haruhi grabbed his hand, but refused to look Alfred in the eyes. Is something wrong?

"Alfred. Tell me why you have been avoiding me and everyone else."

Alfred looked shock, and that tone Haruhi is using, she uses it when she is really upset. Oh no.

Alfred looked down at her with very pitiful eyes, "Babe, I'm sorry. I can't."

Haruhi finally made eye contact, tears pricked the corner of her eyes, "So, you don't trust me?"

OH MY GOSH! This is more dramatic than those cheesy soap operas!

Alfred jumped at the sudden accusation, "No!" He immediately said, "I do trust you, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I can't say."

Haruhi pulled her hand out of Alfred's, " Maybe dating wasn't the best idea in the world." She claimed, struggling to hold tears in.

Alfred's face fell and tears also threatened to come, I could almost hear his heart shatter.

"B-but Haruhi. I-I don't… I, I lo-"

"No Alfred." Haruhi's voice suddenly became stern, but grief underlined her tone, "We kissed than you pretty much disappeared from my world. I even hardly see you _in _school, much less out of it. And now you don't trust me enough to tell me why you are avoiding me. It's not working out, Alfred. I'm sorry."

Silent tears fell out of Alfred's eyes, "Haruhi, I'm not avoiding you. I have just been busy."

"Don't make excuses. Just leave."

Alfred stared at Haruhi once more, than turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs erupting from his throat.

Haruhi sat there, silent. But I saw tears fall from her caramel eyes onto the soft cushion.

I started to walk up to her, to comfort her, but her voice stopped me, "Tamaki, please. I just want to be alone."

I hesitated, but finally I nodded, and followed Alfred out the door.

Alfred is going to pay for making Haruhi cry.

**Haruhi POV**

I cried silently, cursing the world. I immediately regretted my decision of breaking up with Alfred, but I just couldn't take it. He became my rock but then he disappeared.

I still miss him though.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I finally lost control. Sobs emitted from my mouth and I couldn't stop the rush of tears.

Why… why did I break my own heart?

I heard footsteps behind me, Dammit! I'm not in the mood!

"Leave me alone, Tamaki."  
"Oh, I'm not that idiot."

My eyes widened, I recognize that voice! I quickly spun around but a cloth was shoved over my nose, and my whole world started to spin, black dots blurred my vision, and then darkness consumed me.

Alfred…

**Ok, writing this last part seriously brought butterfly's to my stomach. I was just so giddy and excited! I am really starting to add drama! I don't know what possessed me to right this, but I did!**

**Alfred: **Sobbing** Why you do this to me?**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Alfred: And now Haruhi is missing too! Your so cruel!**

**Me: Don't hate meeee! But look on the bright side! You get to be a hero and save her!**

**Alfred: **sob** I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN A HERO AND KEEP HER FROM FALLING INTO HARMS WAY!**

**Me: oh Alfred, man up!**

**Russia: Yes, Alfred. "Man up" **

**Alfred: S-scary**


	17. Drama

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Tamaki looked at the wall clock, before he started to walk down the hallway. He was nervous about Haruhi, yes, but he had other pressing matters to attend to.

He opened the door to Kyoya's bedroom, he was late, again.

Kyoya was as usual typing on his little computer, Tamaki could never figure out what was so important about that computer that Kyoya was always so interested in. And frankly, Tamaki was a wee bit jealous. Yes, jealous of an inanimate object, but he couldn't help it.

And that's when Tamaki decided to make a grand entrance to get Kyoya's attention.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki screamed hurdling into the room, slamming the door, "I'M SORRY I WAS LATE! HARUHI NEEDED DADDY'S HELP!"

Kyoya didn't look up from his computer, the screen light shining onto his face, illuminating it. "Well, at least you showed up."

That was not the response Tamaki was looking for, he faltered a little before he decided to crank it up.

He flung himself at Kyoya and dropped across his lap, "IS MOMMY MAD AT ME! I'M SORRY!"

Kyoya sighed, "You're in my way Tamaki."

Tears pricked Tamaki's eyes and he fell back, pretending he was wounded; he fell on the floor, "dead."

Kyoya sighed and finally closed his laptop, looking over at the dumb blonde.

**Kyoya POV**

I looked over at Tamaki after he finished his little scene. Frankly, I was a little annoyed with him. He never comes on time, and he is constantly fawning over Haruhi, who already has a boyfriend. He is just so persistent with her, he forgets about me.

Not that I care. He could do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't get me involved with his antics to get Haruhi's heart. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, making the light flare across the lenses.

But why was he trying so hard to get my attention right now? It's not like he likes me more than a friend, and he is being very overdramatic right now, even more than usual, I mean.

I finally got up and walked over him to the door, I turned back slightly so I could get a clear view of his body, "Coming?" I asked, before I turned back around and walked down the hall. If he doesn't care enough about me to show up on time, then I will give him the cold shoulder.

But why do I feel like I need to do this?

Why do I feel this way?

**Tamaki POV**

Even after Kyoya left, I laid face down on the carpet scheming my next move. Or more like wondering, HOW THE HELL I AM SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM I CARE!

I admit it, after Haruhi fell for Mr. Hero, I started to develop feelings for me best friend. But I don't know what I am suppose to do! It's so dang confusing! I try caching his attention but it never works! I know I still fawn over Haruhi, but that's because I have token the liberty to be her big brother, or her DADDY! But that's only because she tries to be too independent and ends up being thrown off a cliff by a bunch of thugs at the beach. Yes Haruhi, I still remember that. AND I AM STILL RIGHT! But now the black haired man in glasses has stolen my heart and I am lost. The love master has no clue how to steal his heart. And if I just came out and say it I might ruin our friendship and he'll never talk to me again! AAAARGH! I HATE THIS! I BLAME HORMONES!

I sighed, even I realize how teenage girly that sounds. I dragged myself off the soft carpet and started to walk toward where Kyoya is, I feel depressed.

When I got there Kyoya was already watching the monitors on the screen.

"Glad you decided to show up."

I would never leave you.

"The carpet got uncomfortable."

Kyoya nodded, and then he seemed to stare at me, I cocked my head to the side in a confused manner.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, turning back to the computer screen. We were watching the footage from the hidden cameras we snuck into Ivans house. Besides all the abuse and the crazy girl yelling she was going to marry Ivan, everything seemed normal.

"Love problems." I admitted.

He chuckled, "Haruhi really has you down, huh?"

I shook my head, "It's not Haruhi," It's you. I finished in my thoughts.

He froze for a moment, before he continued on with his activities, "I didn't realize you liked another person. Who is she?"

Who is _she. _Sorry Kyoya, it's not a she, it's you. But… I can't say that. Maybe I could just come up with another girls name, but I can't.

"It's nothing." I murmured under my breath.

Kyoya nodded, "Well, if you need anything, you can just come to me."

We turned to look at each other, and I got lost in his beautiful eyes.

But then he suddenly broke the magic and turned back to the screen, I let out a silent sigh and slumped back into my chair.

Mommy, Kyoya, can't you see I love you?!

**Prussia POV**

Stupid, little, unawesome, Italy, he just had to go and ruin my time here in Japan. I mean, come on! And now I need to go search for him, with Hungary of all people!

We were walking in an uncomfortable silence down the road, looking for any energetic brunette with a weird curl.

I let out a frustrated sigh, this is getting to be unbearable!

"Why are we looking for him again?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Because we need to find him so he doesn't give anything important away to whoever has him captive!" Hungary snapped back.

"But that does- one sec." I felt my phone ring in my pocket, I took it out and was surprised to see the caller I.D. be Alfred. Finally! A somewhat awesome person to talk to.

I snapped open my phone and lifted it to my ear, a really big mistake.

"OMGPRUSSIA!AREALLYUNCOOLTHINGHAPPENEDANDNOWHIKARU ANDKAORUARECAPTUREDANDIJUSTTALKEDTOTHAILANDANDHESA IDCHINAANDJAPANARECAPTUREDANDHARUHIBROKEMYHEARTAND THISREALLYSUCKBALLS!"

I held the phone away from my ear to save my eardrum from being shattered from his yelling, "Unawesome dude! Now calm down and say it again, WITHOUT YELLING!"

Hungary took the phone and moved it so we could both hear what Alfred had to say. But as she took the phone, her hand brushed mine, and her warmth sent a shiver down my spine.

Why?

I do NOT like her! She is annoying and obnoxious and her damn frying pan causes a lot of pain.

Then why did I have that reaction?

"Ok… this is what happened."

Alfred's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Why did he sound like he wanted to cry?

"So, dude. The bad people have totally kidnapped China and Japan, as well as Hikaru and Kaoru, and now HARUHI BROKE MY HEART!" And thus, he broke down into tears on the phone.

"That's vhy I told you not to date humans. OW!"

Hungary smacked me in the head with her lethal frying pan.

"Totally unawesome"

"It's Ok, America. As soon as we solve this mystery, I'm sure you could go back to her and explain to her what happened."

I heard Alfred sniff and mumble a 'really?'

"Of course!" Hungary piped, "And I can help too! Now we need a hero to solve this case!"

I groaned, please don't get him like that again.

"OK! THE HERO WILL SAVE THE DAY!"

Then we heard the dial tone, guess he hung up. Hungary's happy face she used when talking to Alfred when she turned back to me. A serious and grave expression covered her face. She also paled tremendously.

"Do you think it's _them._ And then we knowing the Host Club got all the hosts involved in out mess too?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I could make out everything she said clearly.

I looked to the ground to think, and then I looked back up at her, "I hope it's anyone but _them." _

She nodded, then turned back down the road, sprinting so we could cover ground quicker. If it is really them, then we need to hurry.

Or else who knows how much longer they will be alive.

**Ok, I know there was really no comedy in this one, and I am SORRY! But I was just in a mood to right drama, and I needed to add in the romance of all the other pairing too! BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT UPDATE WILL HAVE HUMOR! 10 REVIEWS PLEASE! **


End file.
